


云上骑士

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 二战背景。美国陆军航空第八大队“野马”战斗机飞行员让勒努 x 英国皇家空军“喷火”战斗机飞行员阿代尔斐尔。115前后算是有点意义的。故事中的当事人并没有上帝视角，所以对历史事件的判断和评价可能存在某些偏颇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章开头是1940年9月1日。历史上比金山基地在8月31日被炸平，但第二天依然有战斗机从这里起飞。

持续整夜的狂轰滥炸后，英格兰的天空罕露善意地呈现出无垠的晴朗，熹微的晨光亲吻着昨夜的轰炸中几乎夷为平地的机场，四处是散乱的砖块和冒着烟的木板，机身上碎落的金属片在黎明的太阳下发着光。

轻柔的秋风里，小雏菊和欧石楠在弹坑的边缘伸展着叶片与花瓣，这些单薄的野花在历次空袭中幸免于难，带着胜利者的骄傲，在新升的太阳下昂头，惬意地呼吸着新鲜空气，代替那些淹没在泥土里的同伴，顽强地沐浴着伦敦近郊从不会缺乏的晨露。

一架“喷火”停在跑道尽头，像是一只鹰傲视暴风雨肆虐后疮痍的原野，尽管刚经历过鏖战，羽毛上却不见火与烟熏染的痕迹。地勤们忙碌地准备着，给油箱里加满油，然后麻利地闪开。引擎发出轰鸣声，前所未有的动听，战斗机沿着跑道滑行，然后昂起头攀升，奔向九月初次升起的太阳。

所有的电报里都说比金山基地在昨夜的轰炸中被夷为平地，可不管是德国人还是英国人，都没有想到次日战斗机仍会从这里照常起飞，仿佛昨夜那些密集的炮弹不过是场毛毛雨。

这架“喷火”的飞行员叫做阿代尔斐尔·谢弗洛顿，坎特伯雷有他自祖辈起便生活的庄园，肯特郡的山川与河流是他童年骑马玩耍的庭院，他的父亲认识从教区到伦敦的几乎所有贵族，这位老侯爵的三个儿子都是由同一双手洗礼的，那个人现任坎特伯雷大主教，与谢弗洛顿家是很多年知交的朋友。

阿代尔斐尔熟悉这里的山丘与原野，七岁时他就学会了使用猎枪，十二岁时父亲让他跟着夏季狩猎的贵族们追逐狐狸。猎犬是他的好搭档，兄长负责牵着它们，同时也承担起照看弟弟的任务。起初的时候，阿代尔斐尔只能打到青蛙和花栗鼠，看着兄长交给父亲的狐狸，嘟着小嘴气恼得红了眼眶。但接下来的狩猎季里，他的战果明显好得多，有过那么几次清点猎物时的疑惑后，他将偷偷给他的行囊里塞野兔的哥哥抓了现行，生气地发誓再也不跟他讲话。但晚饭的时候，两兄弟就和好了，兄长让饭后甜点让给了他，阿代尔斐尔开心地接受了这份赔礼。

肯特郡是英格兰最美丽的地方，阿代尔斐尔从来都这么认为，但坐在战斗机的机舱里俯瞰被炸得坑坑洼洼的田野与村庄则是另一回事。

最近空袭警报响个不停，几乎没有间断，刺耳的尖嚣声反复出现在许多人的噩梦里，醒来后他们发现这可怕的梦境甚至没有边界。伦敦的孩子们开始害怕满月，就连本该无忧无虑的儿童都隐约知道，明亮夜色会唤来比狼人还可怕的怪兽，被吞吃掉的孩子不会再来上学。

由于这里分布着皇家空军的众多机场，肯特郡是德国人轰炸的重点地区，坎特伯雷又在那群秃鹫自伦敦返航的路上，纳粹飞行员习惯性将没来得及投完的炸弹都在这里卸货。承载着阿代尔斐尔童年记忆的森林被炸弹引发的山火烧了大半，站在院子里便能看到那些黑漆漆的枯树鬼魅般的影子，见证过他跟兄长吵架的那条河流被断木和碎石堵塞得改了道，像洒着金色阳光的童年那样离兄弟俩远去。

这片土地曾经有多么美好，阿代尔斐尔就有多憎恨那些涂着黑色十字的纳粹战机，读着骑士传奇长大的男孩从小向往着成为圣乔治，如今他拥有了自己的钢铁战马与烈焰长矛，比书上的圣骑士更为骄傲的是他能飞翔在蓝天，像《圣经》里的天使那样与魔鬼作战，每一架撞碎在岩石上的敌机都是他献给伟大英格兰的忠诚与信仰。

肯特郡星罗棋布的机场为伦敦筑起空中要塞，而他便是驻守在这里的云上骑士，当他驾驶着“喷火”翱翔在苍穹时，他所觉悟献出的，与大教室彩窗上斗恶龙的英雄并没有不同。

伟大的祖国正遭受考验，英格兰需要我们为她尽忠。

阿代尔斐尔看了眼仪表盘，再次确认了坐标，手里的摇杆往后一拉，战斗机向上攀升，钻进奶昔般淡薄的云层里，像一只钢铁铸就的云雀。

枪炮与炸弹的声音穿过大西洋，抵达遥远的新大陆，只剩收音机里带着噪音的只言片语。

让勒努站在新分配的双人宿舍里，望着崭新的羊驼绒夹克外套与桌子上的护目镜，开始思考一个严肃的问题：我为什么会来这里？

他是以陆军列兵的身份应征入伍的，至少募兵信上这么写。坐在军用卡车拥挤的后厢里时，他曾期待着能去稍微远些的地方服役。与正驾驶着战斗机在海峡上空冒险的贵族青年不同，让勒努并不期待着成为什么英雄，这是他第一次有机会离开美丽却贫穷的家乡，心里只期待着能看到些好风光。他知道太平洋那边有国家在打仗，但就算把地图摆在他的面前，只上过高中的他也找不到那些国家的名字。服兵役对他而言就像一次不需要旅费的远行。

但他很快就对自己的前景大失所望，新兵的训练约等于软禁和劳役。他们像乞丐那样睡在比谷仓还简陋的营房里，白天的训练不是跑步就是搬沙袋，稍微有点意思的是学习挖战壕，今天挖好明天填上，但泥土里偶尔会钻出来地鼠和鼩鼱，还有蛇与蝎子。这意味着只要小心点不被士官长发现，他们就可以偷偷地加顿餐，天天吃甘蓝和土豆快让他味觉失灵。

陆军航空队。让勒努将这几个单词排列组合，这就是他上周末突然被通知收拾行李的原因。他的训练成绩是同批的新兵里最优秀的，尤其是射击，这要归功于田地里疯长繁殖的负鼠，每年春夏他都要端着猎枪在农田里巡视，以免这些可恶的贪婪鬼咬坏甜菜和莴笋的根。

上周，他被军士长叫去办公室。“你有恐高症吗？”这是唯一的问题。

“没有，长官。”让勒努回答。他曾经爬上过很高的红松树，坐在上面看日暮时流动在山巅的金色云彩，就连麻雀都不太喜欢到这么高的地方筑巢，但偶尔地他会看见北美鵟和山鹰。

他以为这只是普通的询问，就像刚到这里时填过的那张表，上面的项目多得记不住，受过的教育、掌握的技能、会不会开车……繁琐得好像高中结业考试。

三天后他接到即刻收拾行李的通知，士官长的表情肃穆得像块铸铁，“别让他们把你送回来，这里不欢迎。”

让勒努拿起那副风镜百无聊赖地试了试。厚玻璃镶嵌在硬质的框架里，戴起来并不是很舒服，倒是可以用来防止滚烫的油溅进眼睛。让勒努站在穿衣镜前，隔着两层玻璃打量自己的样子，或许是看不清眼睛的缘故，对面那个穿军装的青年让他感到陌生。

士官长说空军正在挑选合适的青年，但如果要让勒努来评价的话，他认为自己更适合海军，尤其是航空母舰上的工作，因为上面有厨房，从士兵们的抱怨来看，正缺能分得清盐和芡粉的厨师。

如果那封征兵信没有寄到家里，让勒努现在应该在河道的游船上为有钱人准备晚餐和下午茶。他的父亲就是一位厨师，所以认为儿子也理所应当是。在家庭的影响下，让勒努的确对烹饪兴趣浓厚，也不排斥接父亲的班成为一名厨师。

但当所有零碎的工作忙完后，站在满是油污和菜叶的厨房里，听着轮船悠长的鸣笛声，看太阳滑落进河水，融化成蜂蜜般的颜色时，他也曾思考过另一种人生。

厨房毋庸置疑是个好去处，将干硬的肉桂和带腥味的鱼做成盘中餐是魔法一样的过程，但再美好的事情，只要变成了唯一选择，听起来就不太令人喜悦。

蓝天之上或许能够看到更美丽的风景。

让勒努摘下风镜，脱下外套，躺在床上望着天花板上孤单的吊灯。至少这里的宿舍条件不错，只需要忍受最多一个打鼾的室友，床垫也比营房的地铺柔软得多，枕头里还有货真价实的棉絮，更让他感到满意的是，饭菜也比陆军的好下咽。

正当让勒努在这个刚睡醒的空闲早晨无所事事的时候，收音机里那些消息传来的大西洋另一边，阿代尔斐尔正驾驶着燃油几乎耗尽的“喷火”返航。右侧机翼上有个不起眼的擦痕，Me 109在空中炸裂的碎片好像礼花，其中一片为这次击坠留下了纪念。

应该把另一架也击落的。阿代尔斐尔有些遗憾，但如果再追逐得远一点的话，他的这架战斗机就要耗光燃油落在大西洋上了。

“我们需要航程更长的战斗机。”阿代尔斐尔从机舱爬出来，对因负伤而被迫滞留地面的同僚说，“我喜欢‘喷火’，它很漂亮，只可惜在空中坚持的时间太短。”

“听说皇家空军向美国订购了一批新货。”那人说，没有人不知道这件事。

“今年春天的事，还不知道什么时候能下流水线，”阿代尔斐尔摇了摇头，“我不相信美国人。”

在他的家乡遭受攻击的时候，美国第八航空队的表现令他极为愤懑。依照协定美国盟友并没有坐视不理，阿代尔斐尔明面上同意这种官方表述，心里却是另一番评价：但也好不到哪里去。

没有哪个国家愿意为别人的战争投入珍贵的兵力，精打细算的美国人更不会。不管是伦敦周围驻扎在废墟里的皇家空军飞行员，还是正在俄克拉荷马州接受训练的陆军航空新兵，在那个时候都不约而同地这么认为。

彼时的阿代尔斐尔与让勒努，连同世界上大部分关心或不关心局势的人，都没有预计到，十五个月后，会有一群疯子般日本人在夏威夷的瓦胡岛投下成吨的炸弹，将那个盛产珍珠的美丽岛屿炸成烈火滚滚的地狱。

战争并不是收音机里事不关己的无聊噪音，即使在隔着宽阔的大洋，死亡和毁灭的羽翼也并不会遥远。


	2. Chapter 2

“珍珠港事件”后，从新大陆投往英国的空军增援随之变多，官方的文件上，美国是与英国“联合”宣战的，再吝啬下去就显得贻笑大方。

肯特郡的机场从来没有这么热闹过，比金山基地也迎来了新伙伴。阿代尔斐尔站在停机坪上与乘着“空中堡垒”而来的美国盟友们握手，说着美国人只在老旧电影里才听过的欢迎词。

年轻的军官注意到，在跑道的最不起眼的边上，停着三架“野马”战斗机，在庞大而华丽的B17轰炸机的衬托下，寒酸得格格不入，就像混在鹰群里的几只可怜的麻雀。

这正是英国前年初向美国订购的那批战斗机，名义上是战斗机，但由于发动机的问题，实战中大多用作侦察，炮火与无线电都被拆掉，取而代之的是机舱左右的两台照相机。为了能够更好地融入英格兰日升日落时紫红的天幕，它们被漆成便于伪装的粉红色，更像是游乐场里的旋转木马。

早说美国人不能信。阿代尔斐尔面带微笑地看着那几名“野马侦察机”飞行员朝自己走来，将所有的不屑与不满都藏在彬彬有礼的问候中，讲话的语速和握手的力度都经过精密的拿捏，既不会让人觉得生硬，又不会表示出多余的热情。

“欢迎来到比金山基地，”阿代尔斐尔对走在最中间的飞行员说，从肩章上看，那人是级别最高的，“我是中队长阿代尔斐尔·谢弗洛顿，联合司令部指派我负责诸位的调度安排，希望我们相处愉快。”

“下午好，长官！”美国人握着阿代尔斐尔的手回答，他看起来不像其他几位那么奔放，可微微笑起来时，眼睛里倒映着阳光，颜色好似英格兰傍晚的紫云，“这儿的风景很不错，美丽的海岸线让我想起家乡。我叫让勒努·库尔西昂，请容许我为您介绍这几位……”

阿代尔斐尔耐心地听着，依次与那几位美国人握手，眉眼间的笑意藏起他内心的真实想法。若不是早上接到陆军空军联合作战司令部发来的电报，他会礼貌地询问这几位是不是停错了机场。

“宿舍在那边。”一位地勤跑过来。美国人的房间被安排在建筑的尽头，与英国人的起居正好分开在两端，这是英国人显而易见的有意为之，美国人也心照不宣地接受了，尽管他们说着相同的语言，却仿佛有看不见的铁丝网将他们隔离得泾渭分明。

阿代尔斐尔说了些好听的客套话，请地勤带几位美国人到宿舍去安顿，转身回到了更令他在意的轰炸机旁边，他希望这些“空中堡垒”能将德国人对这片土地所做的恶行加倍奉还。

接下来的几次任务，阿代尔斐尔与他率领的飞行中队负责B17轰炸机的护航，“喷火”的航程太短，到了法国海岸上空就必须返航。“空中堡垒”必须在没有保护的情况下完成后半程的任务，而当它们返航时被Me 109追得全速逃命时，整装好的“喷火”也会及时地接应，帮这些珍贵的轰炸机甩掉身后紧咬的追兵。两种任务不会同时进行，但不管是哪一种，对战斗机飞行员来说都没有差别。

真正令人讨厌的任务是侦查，驾驶战斗机越过敌境无疑是精彩刺激的冒险，可驾驶着没有火力也没有无线电的侦察机则正好相反，只要有过一次被Me 109咬得疲于奔命却无法还击也不能求救的绝望，任何飞行员都会把侦查列为噩梦级别的任务。既危险，又带不来什么功勋，除非机毁时刚好砸中敌人，否则永远也不可能有击坠记录。

粉色“野马”到来之后，比金山基地的侦察任务就轻松了许多，至少对英国人来说是如此。或许是战机性能更合适的原因，这几位飞行员任务完成得不错，就连挑剔的阿代尔斐尔在指挥室里翻阅情报时也偶尔会点下头：不是完全无用。

尽管同在一个基地服役，直到春天结束阿代尔斐尔都与那几位“野马侦察机”飞行员毫无私交，让他特别注意到“让勒努·库尔西昂”这个名字的，是来自附近村庄的居民投诉，有几位美国飞行员在村庄里做了些“违反军纪”的事，而库尔西昂中士正是他们的队长。

“只是钓了些鱼，烤了几只青蛙，没有偷没有抢，这样也算是违反军纪吗？”面对谢弗洛顿中尉的询问，让勒努的回答显然不够严肃。

阿代尔斐尔坐在办公桌后盯着他看了几秒。他见过行为更加“不检点”的美国兵，相比起来，这几位飞行员的过失简直微不足道，但终究还是违反了基地的条例，“超过规定时间的晚归是不允许的，而且你们在农田边无故生火，给村民造成了不必要的打扰。”

“请允许我解释，长官，”让勒努以尽量得体的声音说，“想把鱼和青蛙变为熟食，生火是绝对必要的。”

他的紫眸里带着淡淡的笑意，在俄克拉荷马训练时，这总能帮助他缓和谈话的紧张氛围，可看在英国人的眼里，却更像是满不在乎，或者说，更严重的，轻视。

“既然你对烹饪如此热衷，那就去厨房报到吧，取消你一周的飞行任务，希望新工作能使你愉快。”阿代尔斐尔迅速而果断地宣布判决，与其说这是惩罚，倒不如说是羞辱。比起在众目睽睽之下打扫跑道或者去食堂里上菜，骄傲的战斗机飞行员们宁可被关禁闭。

让勒努稍愣了下，像是没想到还有这样的惩罚，确认年轻的军官不是在开玩笑后，他不再反驳地接受了，“遵命，长官。”

在库尔西昂中士离开前，阿代尔斐尔告诉他：其余的参与者只受警告处分。这一方面是为了表示宽容，另一方面也是无奈之举，如果把那些“小粉鸟”全都拴在地面，他就得自己去执行讨厌的侦察任务。

下令说“去厨房报到”的时候，阿代尔斐尔设想的是端盘子切菜一类的工作，地勤不是第一次接收受罚的飞行员，他们总能作出最好的安排。可让年轻军官没想到的是，从待在厨房的第二天起，库尔西昂中士就接过了主厨的大勺，并且食堂的饭菜明显地变得更加可口，从地勤到飞行员都对此大家赞扬。

本意是给他个教训，可反倒让他更加自鸣得意。期满后库尔西昂中士重新走进指挥室的样子令阿代尔斐尔对美国人的坏印象更增添了几分。

“从明天起，你的名字会重新出现在值飞表上。”阿代尔斐尔表情淡漠地说。

“谢谢，长官。”让勒努依然是那副轻松的样子。

“你还有什么要汇报的吗？”阿代尔斐尔留意到美国人动了下嘴唇，像是有话。

“关于厨房的事，”让勒努回答，“虽然时间很短，但既然我在那里工作过了，我想就该尽职。”

这家伙到底什么意思？阿代尔斐尔有些错愕，抬手做了个“请继续”的手势。

“根据我这几天的观察，基地的厨房完全有条件在维持现有预算不变的情况下改善伙食的可接受程度。”让勒努表情认真地叙述着，将配料的价格与需求比例，还有食材的搭配和营养，做了极为详细的说明，甚至列出了一份清晰的表格，对可改进的方面作出了准确的说明，“您认为怎么样呢，长官？”

阿代尔斐尔好半天才反应过来对方已经陈述完毕，他努力将表情维持在得体的范围，这让他的整个面部肌肉都在微微抖动。看似在考虑地，他端起了茶杯，玫瑰花的甘甜抚慰了他的神经，“希望你明白一件事，库尔西昂中士，你是一位飞行员，即使当了七天厨师也不能改变你的职责，你该考虑的是如何完成每一次侦察任务，而不是在食堂里计算这些无用的鸡毛蒜皮。”

“可是，”让勒努还想说什么，但他看懂了年轻军官眼神里的冷漠，“明白，长官。”

“更何况，”阿代尔斐尔从不喜欢多言，但偶尔也会例外，尤其是在他的大脑被胡萝卜和鸡蛋的数量搅晕的时候，“我只负责战斗机中队，偶尔接待远道而来的客人，却没权力插手整个基地的后勤。”

“那，”让勒努问，“负责这件事的是谁呢？”

阿代尔斐尔沉默了几秒，说出了一个名字，那位阁下不属于战斗编制，军衔不算高却是整个基地的人都不希望照面的存在。他在心里打赌库尔西昂中士不会真的去自讨苦头，却又有点希望那位令人生畏的后勤魔王能替自己给这不知天高地厚的飞行员好好上一课。

“谢谢您，长官。”让勒努行了个礼，收起他的清单和报表。

离开指挥室后在走廊遇到两个英国飞行员，他们对让勒努离开厨房表示祝贺，同时也表示遗憾，“又要吃钉子一样硬的薯条和面粉里尽是苦味的炸鱼了！”

让勒努轻轻地笑了笑，这是他来比金山这么久，第一次从英国人这里收到直接的正面评价。

PS：

【1】本章时间是1942年。官方资料上野马1942年1月英国使用，配给陆空联合作战司令部，不是战斗机中队编制，所以本文的艺术加工是，他们被司令部派来这里。

【2】飞行员罚做地勤是正常操作，但直接扔进厨房是有点过了。

【3】英国的侦察机真的是粉的。


	3. Chapter 3

到了傍晚的时候，比金山基地的所有地勤和飞行员都知道了让勒努的壮举。这位美国人去了后勤魔王的办公室，然后在不到十分钟后被赶了出来，身上散落着被撕碎的纸屑，雪片一样洒在他的制服上，飘落得满地都是，又被门扇怦然关闭的气流吹到更远的地方。

阿代尔斐尔比大部分人更早知道这件事，从收发室出来的时候他听到后勤的人在议论什么，话语间隐约可以捕捉到那个让他咬牙切齿的名字。

难道他真的去了吗？年轻的军官收住脚步，看了眼指挥室的方向，转了个身假装朝医务室走去，眼睛却望向另一边藏在建筑里的走廊，近处门框和远处的楼梯扶手错开很小的空隙，可以看见后勤部办公室的门口。

窄窗射进来的阳光将让勒努的轮廓映得线条分明，他半跪在地上慢慢地移动着，将那些纸片从地上捡起，他的手里攥着一个白色的球，捏得紧紧的好像块石头，那就是他曾给阿代尔斐尔看过的那几张纸的体积。蓦地，他发现地面上有条被拉长的影子，抬起头来发现阿代尔斐尔正远远地看着他。

背光的缘故阿代尔斐尔看不清让勒努的表情，但那双眼睛里的光刺痛了他，年轻的军官无意去确认美国人现在有多恨自己，别过脸去表情平淡地离开了，尽量控制步伐的速度不那么像逃离。

阿代尔斐尔回到指挥室，桌子上的茶杯还是昨日那盏，泡着绿茶、玫瑰花与薄荷，还加了冰糖，喝起来却有点那么滋味不对，某种介于内疚和懊悔之间的感觉让他舌苔泛起酸苦。

美国飞行员望向他的眼神模糊不清，甚至辨不明是否有怨恨混杂其中，却足够在年轻军官近乎严苛的道德标准烙下明晃晃的孔洞。原本期盼的恶作剧，实现后却令他忐忑难安，好像五岁那年留在餐桌蕾丝上的烟头洞，必须被承认和修补，否则永远都会在那，提醒着他的过失。

晚餐铃按时地响起，在刀叉的碰撞声中，让勒努几乎被说成了基地的英雄。但话题的中心人物却如常地低调，并不为吃了闭门羹而感到羞耻和气恼，也不为大家的崇拜而感到得意和高兴，吃完自己的那份餐后就离开了食堂。

明天轮到让勒努值飞，有些情报还需要他确认，然后洗个热水澡早些上床睡觉。晚饭后他喜欢走机库边那条路，两幢建筑中间夹着远山与落日，被灰白色的墙壁框成每日不同的风景画，时而有野雁飞过紫色的云。

“库尔西昂中士。”一个声音自他身后出现，礼貌地近乎生硬，一听就是个地地道道的英国人。

让勒努回头，看见谢弗洛顿上尉站在深春微凉的夜色里，落霞将暖色的光线披在他粉金色的发顶，蜂蜜色的皮肤几乎要融进肯特郡紫红的暮色，“请问有何指示，长官？”

“到我宿舍来一下好吗？”阿代尔斐尔朝前走了几步，保持着合适的距离站立，简明地解释道，“私事。”

“是，长官。”让勒努回答，跟着他年轻的上级走到了他从未去过的军官宿舍。

阿代尔斐尔的房间在走廊的尽头，门扇旁边有扇通风窗，可以看到跑道和机库，落日余晖为银色的钢铁燕鸥镀上金色。钥匙转动的声音后，门在他们面前打开，露出室内的陈设。不大的单人间收拾得得井井有条，墙上贴着几张照片。

“我有些东西想给你，”阿代尔斐尔说着，从抽屉里拿出一个铁盒，上面画着下雨的街道，还有行道树下红色的邮筒，“既然你对口味的事这么挑剔，那么我想，这些东西，或许会对你在这里的生活有所帮助。”

让勒努打开盒子，里面装的是分成小包的咖啡和砂糖，精致得像是工艺品，他不明白对方为什么要给他这个。

“比起茶，美国人更喜欢咖啡不是吗？”阿代尔斐尔说，“这是我家里送来的，比现在市面上能买的好。”

“谢谢，长官。”让勒努盖上盒盖，等着对方下一步要说什么。

“我应该事先提醒你的，”阿代尔斐尔说，“那位阁下脾气不太好，交谈时要注意些分寸，否则很容易造成误会。”

让勒努终于明白，对方是在表达歉意，“现在知道也不晚。”

阿代尔斐尔扯过来张椅子，对让勒努做了个邀请的手势，自己则坐在床边，“可以跟我说说吗？厨子是怎么成为飞行员的？”

“你翻了我的档案？”让勒努问，答案显而易见。

“下午时调取的，”阿代尔斐尔毫不隐瞒地回答，“我想知道你的履历，以前是做什么的，有没有处罚记录，顶撞上级或是别的。你对厨房的事执着得令人费解，我想不出这其中的原因。”

“那你现在知道了吗，长官？”让勒努眼睛里露出些笑意。

阿代尔斐尔点头，平和的表情上透着无奈，“因为你原来就是个厨子。”

让勒努笑了，“我在船上工作，蒙大拿有很多河，有钱人喜欢来这钓鱼，顺便看看风景，我给他们做吃的。后来收到了征兵信，所以我参军了。”他见对方似乎有兴趣，于是继续说，“本来是陆军，但是因为我不怕高，枪法也还不错，他们将我送到了飞行训练基地，结业后进入陆军航空队。这就是全部的故事，没什么特别的。”

“蒙大拿是个什么样的地方？”阿代尔斐尔有亲戚经营新大陆的生意，他常听他们讲起纽约、洛杉矶，还有沿海那几个州，当然也知道夏威夷，蒙大拿却只听过名字，据说那里生活着印第安人。

“从地图上看，蒙大拿一边是山，一边是平原，但我从小生活的镇子却在森林边，有条宽阔的河经过，风景漂亮得就像明信片。”让勒努回答，然后问，“你的家乡在哪呢，长官？”

“你可以不用说那么多'长官’的，这是私人场合，不是在指挥室。”我到底给他留下了什么样的印象？阿代尔斐尔在心里摇头，“我出生在坎特伯雷，就在肯特郡，比金山基地东面，伦敦到多佛的路上，属于霍恩彻奇的防区，你执行任务时肯定从天上俯瞰过那些城堡，只是不知道那是什么地方。”

“坎特伯雷。”让勒努重复了一遍，他对这个音节组合有些印象。那是在高中的时候，历史课本插图里有位浑身挂着珍珠的贵妇人，老师说她叫什么“血腥玛丽”，是英国过去的女王，杀了许多人，期末考试的卷子上出现了关于她的选择题：被她杀害的人中地位最重要的是谁？答案:坎特伯雷大主教。想了想，他决定不告诉对方这件事，“既然是私人场合，那你是不是也可以叫我‘让勒努’？这是我的名字。”

“是的，让勒努，”这名字听起来像是法国人，阿代尔斐尔在心里暗忖，“你家里有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“没有，”让勒努回答，“本来应该有个哥哥，但在我出生前就去世了。”

“我对此表示遗憾。”阿代尔斐尔的目光里显露出悲悯，“你的父母一定很牵挂你。”

“他们讨厌战争，不愿我参军，但这没得选，逃兵役的后果很严重。”让勒努轻叹道，为免氛围变得太沉重，打算岔开话题，墙壁上最显眼的照片吸引了他的注意，“真可爱，那是你小时候吗？”

阿代尔斐尔顺着让勒努的目光看去，照片上是个微笑的小男孩，浅亮色的卷发下是宝石般的眼睛，坐在摇摇木马上，手里还拽着个气球，“那是我弟弟，夏天满五岁。”他站起来摘下另一张照片，“这张，中间的才是我。”

让勒努接过那照片，手指轻轻地卡在硬纸的边缘，以免皮肤的浮油留下指纹。照片里两位少年在挂满彩带的圣诞树下与年幼的弟弟玩耍，他们穿着节日的礼服，白衬衣上打着领结，襁褓里婴儿探出来的小手袖口缀着蕾丝。画面是彩色的，分不清是人工还是本来的颜色，三抹玫瑰金色卷发被墙纸衬托得鲜明，让这个场景看起来像是童话绘本的插页，谢弗洛顿家的三兄弟漂亮得就像是天使。

“你还有个哥哥？”让勒努望着照片上最年长的孩子问。

“比我大四岁。”阿代尔斐尔回答，不经意地清了清嗓子。

让勒努注意到对方脸色有些不自然，英国人不太乐意别人询问私事，除非他们主动告诉你。他将照片交还回去，“真羡慕你有一个热闹的家庭。如果我还有别的兄弟，父亲发脾气的时候就不会只揍我一个了。”

“你父亲脾气很坏？”阿代尔斐尔将照片放回原处，表情松活了些许，“可他明明应该为你感到骄傲的，并不是所有人都能成为战斗机飞行员，大半的人在学习期间就会被淘汰，你能留下来证明你很优秀，全世界的空军都知道美国人的训练严格得就像闯鬼门关。”

“是不太容易，”让勒努有片刻的犹豫，像是在思考该不该说出口，但他最终还是问了，“你很讨厌美国人？”

“我可从没这么说过。”阿代尔斐尔否认，不经意地眨了眨眼睛，“美国是英国的盟友。”

确实没有明说，英国人习惯用包装在礼貌后的哑谜表示厌恶。刚来英国时，让勒努曾为英制单位的转换而头疼，但跟英国人拐弯抹角的说话方式比，那简直是小儿科。美国人就要直接得多，“那我们是否也可以成为朋友呢？”

“不错的提议，”阿代尔斐尔故作考虑的样子，眸色意外的柔和，仿佛对眼前这个美国人的所有不满都已经耗光，再也生不出什么恼怒，“我接受。”


	4. Chapter 4

作为献给英国朋友的回礼，让勒努寻了个两人都不值飞的下午，敲开阿代尔斐尔宿舍的门，变戏法般地塞给他只锡箔纸包着的烤松鸡。

“借了厨房的炉灶，没有无故生火，也没有惊扰村民，更没有晚归。”让勒努神情认真地汇报，挑了挑修长的眉，“还是说，无关人员进入厨房重地也是违反规定？”

“厨房的事不归我管，”阿代尔斐尔在他身后合上门扉，锁发出轻轻的一声响，将狭窄的单人间隔绝成只属于两个人的密室，“只要没人向我举报，我就什么也不知道。”

“有盘子吗？”让勒努的目光在房间里搜寻，“或者报纸也行。”

“都有，”阿代尔斐尔打开墙边的柜子底层，里面有一整套餐具，白色的瓷盘上盛开着粉色的玫瑰，光滑的边缘描着金线，比起军营更适合宴会厅，“但我想还是盘子更合适。”

“英国人就连前线打仗也这么讲究吗？”让勒努取出最大的那只盘子，掂在手里的重量很轻，是上好的骨瓷，薄处在灯光下呈现半透光的质感。

“有时只带茶杯。”阿代尔斐尔笑着回答，弯下腰自床底下取出一瓶酒，“偶尔还有这个。”

“真没想到。”让勒努看出那是瓶上等的红酒。他动作熟练地将那只松鸡切割成许多小块，骨头被完好地分开摆放在旁边，上面看不见一丝残留的肉。

“你很适合做英国人。”阿代尔斐尔望着松鸡干净的骨架，“我母亲常说，一个真正的英国绅士应该懂得如何用刀叉剔除鸡中翅的骨头，以避免用餐时出现多余而不雅的动作。”

“这不难，先割开两边，然后沿着骨头划一条缝，千万别从中间开始，那样会把肉弄得很碎。”让勒努接过阿代尔斐尔手里的葡萄酒，在柜子里找了找，“只有一个红酒杯，如果我用香槟杯盛红酒，会被你母亲看成是野蛮人吗？”

“谁知道呢，总比茶杯强吧？”阿代尔斐尔耸肩，“但她一定会说我不懂礼节，应该把正确的杯子让给客人。”

但让勒努还是自己留下了香槟酒杯，把红酒杯递给了阿代尔斐尔，“该说点什么祝酒词吗？”

“敬英格兰和美利坚！”阿代尔斐尔动作优雅地举杯，红色的酒液在他脸上映出块亮斑，好像一个摇晃发光的吻。

“以及我们的友谊。”让勒努补充道，与阿代尔斐尔碰了碰杯，玻璃发出清脆的声音，听起来有冰块在里面碰撞。

美味的食物让他们沉默了一段时间，英国人不喜欢在用餐时交谈，而让勒努也早已习惯入乡随俗。但当那只松鸡最终只剩骨架时，话匣子又无可避免地打开了。

“无意冒犯，”阿代尔斐尔握着餐巾，仔细地擦干嘴角的油光，“但我如今开始觉得，派你开战斗机是件可惜的事情，如果继续留在厨房的话，你造福的人会更多。”

让勒努不置可否地笑了笑，将不再需要的盘子堆成一叠，“但那样我们就不会认识了，更不会成为朋友。”

“跟英国人成为朋友是件好事吗？”阿代尔斐尔故作怀疑地问，让客人收拾餐桌是不礼貌的，可看让勒努麻利的样子，他就算插手也只会帮倒忙。

“跟你是，谢弗洛顿上尉。”让勒努抬起头来看了他一眼，将所有的骨头都装在报纸里，两边朝中间折叠，然后顺着一边卷，做成一个标准的火腿形。

“你可以叫我阿代尔斐尔，”年轻的军官看着让勒努，眼神里韵着从未有过的友善，主动拆掉了名为礼貌的冰冷高墙，“仅限只有我俩在的场合。”

“明白。”让勒努了然，“在外面时，我不会忘记叫你‘长官’的。”

“下面该做点什么呢？”阿代尔斐尔看了眼表，离熄灯还有很长的时间，“晚上的时候，你通常做些什么消遣？”

“去酒吧喝上几杯，偶尔跟他们打牌，或者随便看些书打发时间。”让勒努已经将桌子收拾妥当。

“喜欢散步吗？”阿代尔斐尔看了眼窗外，暮色的最后一点光亮挂在天边，几颗星辰率先地升起在蓝色的天幕，一闪一闪地眨着眼睛

“那要看是跟谁一起。”让勒努认为自己的回答很诚实。

“走吧，”阿代尔斐尔站起身来，“让我带你看看肯特郡，这里的每一座山我都知道名字。”

让勒努欣然点头，抱着那只松鸡的骨架。他想将这纸包扔在厨房后面，但阿代尔斐尔说这包装太妥当，看起来像是里面藏着好东西，混在菜叶和剩饭里过于显眼，说不定会有人想捡起来打开看看。

为免大概率根本就不可能出现的拾荒者失望，他们走出基地很长一段路，在小溪边寻了棵被炸掉报表枝杈缺依然活着的橡树。傍晚刚下过一场小雨，泥土湿润散发着芬芳，他们挖了个坑，将那只松鸡埋在里面，还象征性地立了个树枝做成的十字架。

然后他们沿着这条狭窄的水道漫步，延绵的山丘被夜色染成深蓝色的剪影。阿代尔斐尔遥遥地指着坎特伯雷的方向，为让勒努介绍从这里延伸过去的山与河流。

走累了他们就坐在山坡上休息，让勒努唱了首家乡的歌，歌声里有美国西北部的农场与马群。

阿代尔斐尔也跟着唱了首，战争时期所有英国人都听过的那首歌，关于国家、荣誉、责任与牺牲。

“你的声音真好听。”让勒努有些后悔方才献丑。

“在伊顿上学时，他们选我去唱诗班。”阿代尔斐尔垂着头，仿佛这是一件羞耻的事。

“在我们那，只有最漂亮的孩子才能去唱诗班。”声音倒是其次，反正小孩子说话都差不多，叽叽喳喳的，让勒努腹诽着，没有告诉阿代尔斐尔多余的信息。

阿代尔斐尔却叹了口气，轻轻地摇着头，像是在否定着什么。

或许是树影婆娑造成的幻觉，让勒努从他的眼角察觉到了一丝悲伤，纤长的睫毛下似乎藏着某种难以言说的痛苦。

你可以告诉我的。让勒努在心里说，却明白还不到时候，他们才刚刚成为朋友。几天前他还在背地里说这位军官是“冷酷无心的天使像”，想必自己在那边的评价也不怎么样，爱惹事的疯子厨师，或者，别的什么。

“我们继续？”阿代尔斐尔打破了沉默，十分自然地扶着让勒努的肩起身，然后顺势拉着对方站起来。

回到基地的时候，让勒努已经能够清楚地说出从这里到坎特伯雷的所有城镇，但让他记忆最深刻的，是阿代尔斐尔在夜色中朦胧而美丽的脸，还有眼睛里被睫毛滤碎的漫天星光。

“你祖辈是法国人吗？”阿代尔斐尔忽然问，“让勒努听起来是法语名字。”

“我爷爷和奶奶是法国人，他们在蒙大拿经营农场，然后有了我父亲，以及，我。”让勒努如实回答。

“那你会说法语吗？”阿代尔斐尔继续问。

“会，跟英语一样好。”让勒努回答完毕，又用法语重复了一遍，“怎么，你需要一个法文翻译？”

“不需要，我在伊顿上过法语课。”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“只是随便问问。”沉默片刻后，他叹了口气，“我讨厌不吉利的话，但如果飞机落到海峡那边，会法语要方便许多。”

“说起来，对面也算是我的老家，”或许是这夜色太美，让勒努有些感慨，“爷爷说法国是个浪漫的地方，每棵树下都有情侣在拥抱，每条街道都埋葬着爱情，就连天上飞的燕子都成双成对。可谁能想到第一次回归遥远的故乡竟是开着战斗机去的，还得眼睁睁看着同伴往家乡的土地扔炮弹。”

“很遗憾，这就是战争，坎特伯雷也遍地都是弹坑，”阿代尔斐尔将手掌搭上让勒努的肩，轻轻地拍了拍，“你的爷爷有没有告诉过你，故乡在法国哪个城市？”

“马赛。”让勒努脱口而出，爷爷直到临终前还在念叨故乡，这串音节熟悉得就像名字，“但我不知道在哪。”

“属于普罗旺斯，”阿代尔斐尔的地理课不错，就和他别的科目成绩一样优秀，“的确是很美的地方，盛产葡萄酒和薰衣草，还有许多的香料。”

“你去过？”让勒努抬眼问，阿代尔斐尔比他年轻，知道的却比他多。

“没有，”阿代尔斐尔摇头，排除掉战斗机座舱里的高空游览，法国的城市他只去过巴黎，“但教科书上是这么写的，我还看过几本画册，许多画家都愿意住在普罗旺斯，那里的风景美得让人停不下画笔。”

“有机会真想去那看看。”让勒努扬起头，遥望海岸的方向。

“会有的，”阿代尔斐尔轻轻地抱了下让勒努，手掌在他身后安抚地停留，“等胜利之后。”

“我可以邀请你一起吗？”让勒努稍别过脸问，阿代尔斐尔的呼吸掠过他的鬓发，在耳朵下方留下细微酥痒的痕迹。

“如果那时我还活着的话，”阿代尔斐尔半开玩笑地回答，退回到先前的距离，“将是我的荣幸。”

“坎特伯雷会祝福你的，”让勒努学着英国人说话的方式，“我听说那里是你们这边的圣地，你们信仰的，不是天主教，似乎也不是新教，叫什么来着？”

“圣公会，”阿代尔斐尔抬手理了理被风吹乱的头发，“是英国的国教，在美国也有分支，但是不叫这个名字。”

“刚刚是地理课，现在轮到历史了吗？”让勒努故作痛苦的表情，“他们送我来英国的时候，可没说还要记住这些。”

阿代尔斐尔发阵出小声得几乎听不见的轻笑，“该回宿舍了，库尔西昂中士，别忘了，晚归是违纪的。”

“是，长官。”让勒努神态肃穆地点头，眼睛里却是轻松的样子，“我这就回去上床躺平。”

“晚安，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔说，“明天见。”

“明天见，”让勒努回应，“晚安，阿代尔斐尔。”

他们几乎同时转身，朝着各自的宿舍走去。让勒努走得很快，在宿舍楼门口停步，注视着繁星照耀下那抹明亮的粉金色在暗夜里消融。随后过了大概半分钟，走廊尽头的房间灯亮起，透过窗子可以看见隐约晃动的人影，轮廓模糊却美不胜收。

直到那影子飘到墙壁背后，什么也看不见，让勒努才侧过脸走向自己的房间。

他知道自己今晚注定睡不平静。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 历史上的1942年5月10日。

有朋友在战斗机中队当长官的好处是，执行侦察任务时会感到额外的安心。尽管让勒努十分清楚，即使任务中出现意外，他的朋友也来不及从跑道上起飞援护自己，因为拆掉无线电的缘故，对方可能根本就不知道自己正遭遇什么，但心里有所想念总是能够填补无助带来的空虚。

而当他在阳光灿烂的初夏从贝尔克海岸返回时，出现得恰到好处的阿代尔斐尔的确救了他一命。

那次他驾驶着侦察机深入法国的西北海岸，贴着波光粼粼的大西洋飞行以避开雷达，然后经过几乎每次都会路过的加来上空，去往任务地图上标记的贝尔克。印象派大师爱德华·马奈最喜爱的沙滩如今停靠着纳粹的船只，胶皮靴底将柔软的细沙砾踩得乌烟瘴气，再也不会有什么沙滩上玩耍的小男孩，只有名为战争的满目疮痍。

让勒努在写字板上记录下所需要的坐标，将相机剩下的胶卷献给雷达站和港口的船坞，又沿着附近飞了一圈，没有发现什么值得留意的情况。到目前为止任务完成得很顺利，余下的燃料刚好够返航。

可就在多佛长而直的白色悬崖进入他视野时，四架德国战斗机自云层俯冲而下，像是在那里隐藏了很久，就等着猎物自动上门。

这是德国今年夏季新改制投入战场的Me 109 G型，别名“古斯塔夫”，火力与动力都比先前大大增强，正期待着能够在高空战场上一展雄风。

让勒努避开了第一轮火力，左侧机翼被射中，发出刺眼的火花，炮火擦着油箱过去，有惊无险。侦察机没有缠斗的资本，让勒努将油门一推到底，全速朝着比金山基地的方向飞，以Z字型路线周旋过几轮后，剩下的燃油已经所剩无几，开回基地是不可能的，他寄希望于能飞到陆地迫降，千万别在海上。

一个小队的Me 109依然穷追不舍，紧紧地咬着这架无法反抗的粉色飞机，座舱里的德国飞行员期待着刷新击坠记录，火力密集得好像英格兰夏季的冰雹。

泰晤士河口遥遥在望，海岸防空时刻监视着海峡，雷达站应该发现了他们，地面的高射炮很快就能加入战局，反复轰炸让整个英格兰沿岸都对德国战机恨之入骨。

可就在让勒努即将带着身后的追兵进入防空炮的范围时，他的机舱左侧被射穿了一个窟窿，整架战机不受控制地摇摆起来，仪表盘上的指针在颤抖个不停，腹部突如其来的热流报告了更坏的消息。

看来我是去不成普罗旺斯了。让勒努望着视野里不断扩大的红色有所觉悟地想，正当他考虑要不要掉转头与其中一架同归于尽时，英格兰被日光照耀得发亮的云层里奇迹般出现三架“喷火”，中间那架长机的番号是他再熟悉不过的，他曾不知多少次目送这架飞机从跑道冲向蓝天，是阿代尔斐尔。

尽管让勒努从未真的听进去过主日课堂上牧师的宣道，在看到折断翅膀的德国战鹰像个陀螺那样坠入海峡时，他依然虔诚地在心里直呼“救世主万岁”。

再往前就会进入英国沿岸防空火力的范围，在损失一架僚机的情况下，Me 109在长机的带领下迅速脱战，朝着更具有优势的高空领域攀升，很快消失得无影无踪。

得救的侦察机迫降在一处绿油油的麦田，撞击和气流将青苗刮得七零八落。“喷火”在蓝天上居高临下地看护着他，并将坐标准确而迅速地发回了基地。救援人员很快就开着车赶到，将飞行员从幸运地没爆炸的机舱里抬出来。

获救时让勒努的意识还没有完全模糊，但失血过多让他的视野里全是黑点和亮斑，根本看不清前后左右，连安全带也割不开，只能任凭救护人员将自己搬上担架，像货物一样塞进车厢里，在崎岖的道路上颠簸到昏迷。

傍晚时分，让勒努在医务室的病床上醒来，正看到阿代尔斐尔步履无声地进门，夕阳在水泥地上被窗棂分割成许多金色的方格，年轻的军官就踏着这样美丽的地毯走进来。

“医生说你没有伤到内脏，”阿代尔斐尔发现让勒努睁着眼睛，欣喜地走到床边坐下，他已经看过了让勒努的病历，以为死里逃生的飞行员至少要睡到明天，“真是万幸，看你迫降时飞得跟个断线的风筝似的，我还担心你……”话没有说完，英国人讨厌谶语，他觉得美国人恐怕也不会喜欢。

“很遗憾让你失望了，”医务室的枕头比宿舍的舒服，让勒努整个后脑都陷在棉絮里，鼻腔里全是各种药味的混合，“但我暂时还活着，如果没有意外的话，还将继续活一阵子。”

“你的伤恐怕得养半个月。”阿代尔斐尔的目光垂下来，落在让勒努裹着绷带的腹部，语调充满同情。

“休假的机会可是很难得的。”让勒努笑得一脸轻松，碰了碰阿代尔斐尔放在旁边的手，“这次多亏你，谢谢。”

“职责所在，”阿代尔斐尔淡笑着回答，“再说我也不是去接你的，有别的任务，肯利基地说他们的轰炸机……我们只是刚巧路过。”

“你可以不用告诉我的，”让勒努装作大失所望的样子，“给我点幻想不好吗？”叹了口气后，他十分伤心地说，“谢弗洛顿上尉只关心轰炸机，根本不爱他可怜的朋友！”

“你是在嫉妒吗？”阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴笑，朝床头挪了挪，“告诉我贝尔克的情况，你看到的。”

“全是德国人，跟蚂蚁一样多。”让勒努回答，十分关心地问，“我的飞机怎么样？数据和胶卷回收了吗？”

“飞机在修理厂，”备用零件不够，需要等待调运，但让勒努不需要为这些操心，阿代尔斐尔只告诉好友他应该知道的，“放心吧，你的冒险没有白费。”

让勒努看着阿代尔斐尔的眼睛，有些心事涌到舌尖，像胡椒一样刺激着他，然一阵急促的咳嗽将他要说的话推回喉咙，嗓子眼里都是腥甜的铜锈味。

阿代尔斐尔赶忙顺了顺他的背部，从床头柜上取来一杯水，避开他想要接过的手，扶着伤员的后背将杯口送到嘴边，“慢一点。”

“谢谢。”清水稍稍抚平胸腔里传来的不适，也将那些不适当的言语压了回去，让勒努靠在阿代尔斐尔的臂弯里轻轻地喘着气。

“还是先别忙着说话，我也不打扰你了，”阿代尔斐尔轻轻地拍打着让勒努的背部，眼睛里充满了心疼，“你就乖乖呆在这里养伤，没有护士的许可不准下床，这是命令，库尔西昂中士。”

“遵命，长官。”让勒努想抬头行个开玩笑的礼，可腹部传来的疼痛让他的身体一阵抽搐。

“我会每天来看你的。”阿代尔斐尔握着好友的手，失血造成的虚弱让掌心里的指尖冰凉，“有什么需要跟我说。”

“没有，”让勒努摇摇头，“你来就行。”咳嗽几声后，他用祈求的眼神看着阿代尔斐尔，“不然就变成关禁闭了，护士可不会陪我说话。”

“好。”阿代尔斐尔答应着站起来，又俯身轻轻地抱了下病床上微笑的伤员。

“蒙大拿也有白色的悬崖，”让勒努在环绕周身的温暖环带中说，“所以每次从海峡对岸飞回来，我都会有种到家的感觉。”

“是吗？”阿代尔斐尔稍微抬起头，近距离地看着让勒努的眼睛，纯粹真诚的紫眸里镶嵌着他明亮的发色，“你可以把肯特郡当成家，因为这里也有人在等你。”

平放在阿代尔斐尔身后的手忽然抬起，被疼痛折磨的神经和被止痛剂侵蚀的大脑根本来不及反应，等让勒努意识到自己的本能在做什么的时候，他的唇已经穿过和阿代尔斐尔之间仅剩的距离，贴在了年轻军官蔷薇般柔嫩的唇瓣上，随之而来的是环着他的双臂石化般僵硬，近在迟尺的眼睛在错愕中圆睁。

阿代尔斐尔将让勒努推开的时候完全忘记了该如何对待一名伤员，他几乎使出了全身的力气从对方呼吸的范围里挣脱，像森林里逃避猎人的鹿那样迅速后退到墙边。

“你，”凌乱的呼吸使他说不出完整的话，“原来你是……”走廊上脚步声来来往往，尽管病房的门关着，可他还是克制住自己没说出那个词。

“很抱歉。”让勒努垂首点了下头，算是默认。

深呼吸几次后，阿代尔斐尔恢复了他刚认识让勒努时的表情，淡漠的眼神中带着毫不掩饰的嘲讽，“我竟然相信你是真的想跟我做朋友。”

“听说我，阿代尔斐尔……”让勒努想要解释，腹部传来撕裂的疼痛使他错过了时机，只看见那身笔挺的制服从门缝穿过，然后被涂着白石灰的墙壁隔绝在另一个世界。

阿代尔斐尔站在医务所的走廊上，表情平静地合上门，走到一位正配药的护士身边，告诉她，“库尔西昂中士的伤口崩开了，纱布需要更换。”


	6. Chapter 6

连续好几天，阿代尔斐尔都没出现在让勒努的视线里。

年轻的军官如他说的那样每天都来探望，隔着门板和墙壁，让勒努能听见他跟护士说话，询问伤口愈合的情况，了解多久能够拆线。如果房间里足够安静，听起来病人正在安睡，他会小心翼翼地推开门，轻轻地走到床边看一眼，然后很快离去。

窸窣的脚步声听在装睡的让勒努耳里，比从加来上空飞过的侦察机还要警惕，像是生怕被梦中沉睡的雷达发现，然后被比88毫米Flak防空炮还令人避之不及的家伙拦截。

阿代尔斐尔知道让勒努并没有真的睡着，但他不想戳穿对方的伪装，这样的心照不宣对谁都好。如果那双紫色的眼睛睁开，他绝对不会靠近病床半步。

该拿他怎么办呢？阿代尔斐尔暗恨让勒努给自己出了个大难题。军营里存在这样的事，作为军官他本该按例上报，可作为曾经分享过快乐的朋友，他却不希望让勒努承担可预见的后果。

让勒努是家里唯一的儿子，他的父母还等着他回去。如果把他举报上去，阿代尔斐尔十分清楚监狱里等待他的是什么。如果要他来选择的话，阿代尔斐尔宁愿战死，也不想承担那样痛苦而羞耻的结局，活着并不永远是好事。

到底要怎么做？阿代尔斐尔几乎要被这两难的境地折磨得失眠。他恨极了让勒努，那个美国人背叛了他们的友谊，将那些曾经让他快乐过的回忆全都变成了另有所图，在所有他作为朋友献出的拥抱和亲密上播撒不道德的尘埃。这种感觉就好像是得知有人往自己刚吃掉的蛋糕上下了毒，原本令他欢欣的美味忽然变得致命。

但在心里某个不为人知的角落，他又不舍得让勒努受苦，他欣赏这个美国人的很多方面，也确实从这份关系里收获了支持与依靠，直到现在他还真切地惦记着他的伤势，希望他尽快好起来，不然的话也不会每天都紧绷着神经去医护所探望。

他到底为什么要这么做？幸好阿代尔斐尔靠床的那侧墙壁外面是备用机库，否则隔壁住的人早被他半夜捶墙的噪音吵过来投诉了。

与焦躁不安的阿代尔斐尔正相反，让勒努的心里要平静得多，他为自己没控制住的冒犯深感歉意，却也不太后悔那么做了。

早点得知结果没什么不好。他看清了阿代尔斐尔推开他时的眼神，惊骇中带着更多的厌恶，答案在那张漂亮的脸蛋上写得明明白白，这不是靠时间来增加感情就可以逾越的鸿沟，他们根本就是两类人。

想到自己接下来的结局很可能是进监狱，让勒努就在心里诅咒那队不争气的Me 109，只要他们的枪法再准那么一点，他就可以作为英雄装在骨灰盒里回家，而不需要军方通知家里去监狱送棉被。

更糟糕的是，以让勒努对那个男人的认知，如果他的父亲得知他进监狱的原因，恐怕不仅不会给他送去棉被，还会干脆夺过监狱看守的枪，直接将他打死清理门户。

让勒努上高中的时候，学校里有对感情很要好的男孩总是一起逃课，后来被老师发现他们在装稻草的卡车里交欢，学校很快勒令他们退学。周日的礼拜上牧师严厉地批评了这种“罪恶”，号召大家跟混迹在人间的魔鬼交战。然后没过多久，两个男孩的尸体在河边被发现，衣服全被扒光，浑身都是皮带抽出的鞭痕，还被割掉了生殖器。

邻家种甜菜的农夫们晚饭时隔着篱笆谈论这件事，没有人可惜两个死去的男孩，大家毫无顾忌地嘲笑他们的父母，说他们养出了两匹劣马。让勒努的父亲也靠着围栏听他们说，他当时的态度让勒努永远也不会忘记。

“活该。”他的父亲就是这么说的，还朝地上啐了一口，好像仅仅是谈论都让他感到耻辱。然后那位大厨转过身，看着正在做功课的儿子，什么也没说地盯了几秒。让勒努装作疑惑地回望父亲的眼神，心里却如明镜般了然：如果将来他也犯下相同的错误，这个笃信路德宗的男人会亲手把他扔进火堆。

让勒努的伤不算太重，几天后便可以勉强下地，护士让他坚持每天散步，说这样对身体恢复有益。为了不撞见阿代尔斐尔，每次外出他都沿着机库背后无人走的小道蹒跚，拄着拐杖磨蹭完规定的时间后立刻返回。曾经他是多么喜欢英格兰傍晚的紫色暮霞，可现在他却有意地回避晚饭后的时间，以免不小心撞见从食堂出来的阿代尔斐尔。

但他们毕竟在同一个基地共事，该遇见的劫难早晚都躲不掉。

那日阿代尔斐尔所在的中队损失了一架战机，飞行员成功跳伞逃生，但飞机损坏严重，机械师检查后说没什么修理的价值，只拆了些能用的零件。从备用机库出来的时候，阿代尔斐尔看见让勒努在落日下行走得艰难的样子，经过了几次深呼吸那么长时间的犹豫后，慢慢地走过去扶住了他的胳膊。

“阿代尔……”让勒努有些不敢相信地抬眼，随即很快改口，“抱歉，长官。”

“你恢复得比我预想的快。”阿代尔斐尔错开视线，望着远处安静燃烧的天空。

“嗯，”让勒努点头，“医生和护士都很尽责。”

然后他们谁都不再说话，沿着少有人来的路慢慢行走。他们朝着太阳落山的方向去，并行的影子在他们身后拉伸得越来越长，两人从比金山基地边的荒草路，一直走到外面虫鸣声四起的草地。

“我想跟你谈谈，”阿代尔斐尔在溪水边止步，转过头来神情严肃地说，“趁我还有时间思考该怎么处理这件事。”

“你指的是对我的处分？”让勒努表情平静，这不难猜到。

“不错，”阿代尔斐尔毫不避讳，“军队里不允许有你这样的人存在。”

“可征兵填表时却没人问我是不是……”让勒努看见阿代尔斐尔的眼神沉下去，自嘲地笑着咽下后半句，“还是说，你认为像我这样的，不道德的人，根本就不该出生？”

“库尔西昂中士……”阿代尔斐尔扬起声线，轻微的叹息后又落了下去，“让勒努，我本来当你是朋友，可你……”他没有再说下去，眼里充满怨恨和悲伤，很快被深重的无何奈何取代，“算了，我想谈的不是这个。”

“有什么需要我汇报的吗，长官？”拐杖插在松软的泥土里有些不稳，让勒努移了移重心。

阿代尔斐尔转过脸，眼神犀利地问，“除了我，你还对别人做过这种事吗？”

让勒努露出平淡却伤心的笑容，晚风卷起他数日未剪的发，又掠过眼前人微红的脸颊，“不是所有人都值得我用生命去冒险。”

“请你正面回答我，库尔西昂中士。”阿代尔斐尔说话的方式就像是在指挥室，不允许任何的拐弯抹角。

“没有，长官。”让勒努回答，直视着对方的眼睛。

“真的？”阿代尔斐尔语气松软下来，如释重负。

让勒努的唇被抿得发白，凝滞般无声无息的几秒后，他才缓缓地开口，“难道说，长官，像你们这样的，十分有道德的男士，会在街上见到任意一个女孩就想着带回家？”

“当然不会。”阿代尔斐尔蹙着眉回答。

“那么这便是答案。”让勒努身体站得笔直，好像下一秒就要上刑场，“我的事，你尽可秉公处理，那是你的职责所在，无论怎样我都不会怨恨。”

“军方会将你除籍，然后关起来，”阿代尔斐尔惊讶于对方坦然的态度，他以为让勒努会害怕，甚至主动请求他保密，“在英国有戒疗所，美国估计也差不多，那里面的待遇简直是生不如死。”

“我知道。”让勒努笑得云淡风轻，“我早就知道了。”

“那你为什么还要冒险做这种事？”阿代尔斐尔一脸不可思议地问。

“因为人是没有办法选择爱……”让勒努及时地止住了话，再说下去对那个人而言就是冒犯了，“抱歉，但这不是由我控制的。”

阿代尔斐尔沉默良久，眼睑帘幕般低垂下去，望着溪水边一只捕食的青蛙说，“我不希望你进监狱，只要你保证以后不再这么做，这次我就当没有发生。但如果有别人举报，我可不能坐视不理。”

“那我……谢谢你的善良，长官。”让勒努的声音有些虚弱，比伤痛更沉重的东西耗尽了他的力气。

“回去吧，”阿代尔斐尔看着让勒努苍白的脸色，心里难受得好像移植了对方腹部的伤，“以后你别自己出来，等我去找你，有个人陪着妥当些。”

“为什么？”让勒努挤出疲惫的笑，“为什么还要关心我的事？你应该再也不想见到我才对。”

阿代尔斐尔低下头，除了叹息外没有回答。让勒努也不再追问。他们相伴无言地并肩走完剩下的路。朦胧的夜色冲淡他们的影子，月亮平等地亲吻着他们两个的额头。

尽管让勒努说到医护所门口就好，阿代尔斐尔却坚持护送他回房间。分别时，让勒努恍然看到阿代尔斐尔的睫毛上沾着水光，表情悲伤得就像他们分享完烤松鸡在山坡上唱歌的那个晚上。


	7. Chapter 7

阿代尔斐尔的生日在英伦玫瑰盛开的五月，坎特伯雷的家里派来位仆人，给他送了些战时难得弄到的好东西。自己也说不清出于什么考虑地，他又把让勒努叫来了宿舍，也许是因为除他外再没有人可以分享。美国飞行员的伤还没拆线，但已经搬回了宿舍，不再占用珍贵的病床。

“你家里还有仆人？”让勒努对此感到惊讶，他看出阿代尔斐尔家境优渥，却没想到竟会这么豪奢。

“有很多，”阿代尔斐尔回答，“管家、园丁、马夫……当然也有厨子。我家的庄园很大，人少了打理不过来。”他从墙上取下张照片，展示给让勒努看，“这是我家后院的野餐会，房子的全貌没有拍进来，这只是其中大概三分之一。”

让勒努一直将这张白色房子的照片当做风景明信片，因为它美丽得不真实，比电影里的南方种植园主的别墅还要高大雄伟，“我以为只有国王才能住这么豪华的地方。”

“我的父亲是侯爵，母亲是皇室远亲。”阿代尔斐尔握着酒瓶，轻轻地摇晃了下。

“这么说，你也有皇室血统？”让勒努的表情介于讶异和震惊之间。

“微不足道的一点点，”阿代尔斐尔抿嘴点了点头，“欧洲的贵族习惯相互联姻，许多人都跟不同的皇室沾亲带故，没什么稀奇。”

“那你有皇冠的继承权吗？”让勒努忍不住继续问。

“理论上有，大概一千多顺位后吧，”阿代尔斐尔想了想，“随口说的，我也没仔细算过，千万别当真。国王我也没见过几次，倒是参加过小公主的洗礼，那是坎特伯雷大主教主持的，跟我爷爷是牛津的校友。”

让勒努安静地听着，盯着玻璃杯上倒映出的自己的脸，阿代尔斐尔说的事在他看来就好像是上上个世纪的宫廷小说，尽是他无法想象的熠熠珠光和恢弘殿堂。蒙大拿小镇来的青年在心里暗自叹息着，即使没有名为性别的障碍，阿代尔斐尔也不是他高攀得起的人。

“你在想什么？”阿代尔斐尔留意到让勒努的沉默，关切地问，“是伤口开始疼了吗？”

“我在思考该怎么为王子殿下效劳，”让勒努淡淡地笑着说，伸手想去拿酒瓶。

“你坐着，我来，”阿代尔斐尔制止了他，“你的伤还没痊愈，不要乱动。”

“只是倒杯酒，又不是给战斗机加油，”让勒努没有放手，“再说了，我怎么能让皇位继承人为我服务？”

“别拿这事寻开心，”阿代尔斐尔态度坚决地夺过酒瓶，只斟了三分之一杯，递给让勒努，“真后悔告诉你。”

让勒努作势无奈地笑着摇了摇头，接过杯子却没有凑近唇，透过弧形的玻璃他看到阿代尔斐尔脸上重又泛起他曾不止一次见过的哀伤，“你有心事？”

“我在思考你上次说的话，”阿代尔斐尔回答，“关于你和我的。”

“可以再具体些吗？”让勒努放下杯子。

“为什么是我？”阿代尔斐尔的眼神亮得逼人，像是要穿透让勒努的眼睛，亲自从他的心里挖掘出答案，“是什么让你挑中了我？”

“我也说不清楚。”让勒努摇头，“反正不是皇位继承权就是了。”

“都说了别开玩笑，”阿代尔斐尔眼里的光沉落下去，好像清晨覆盖着雾霭的朦胧草地，看起来迷茫又黯然，“我是认真的，想知道你对我究竟是怎么想的。”

“既然你横竖都不会接受，又为什么要执着于这个问题呢？”让勒努反问。

阿代尔斐尔沉默了很久，“你肯定猜不到我在伊顿上学时的那些同学是怎么称呼我的。”

“请原谅我这个平民缺乏想象力。”让勒努耸肩，这个动作让他的腹部传来阵痛。

“唱诗班的婊子。”阿代尔斐尔说话的声音很轻，但他透过让勒努错愕的表情知道对方听得清清楚楚，“你肯定在想，我是不是做了什么不检点的事，所以他们才给我起这样的外号？”

“不，”让勒努很快否认，实话实说，“我只想揍他们。”

“我什么都没做，”阿代尔斐尔语调平静得连他自己都觉得不可思议，“决定一个人是不是婊子的，往往不是这个人做了什么，而是别人希望这个人做什么。”像是担心让勒努没有领会他的意思，也可能是余下的事情太难启齿，他停了几秒才继续说，“他们用各种方式逼迫我，造我的谣，败坏我的名声，还偷走我的制服领带，在上面留下……我不说你也猜得到。”

“怎么会发生这样的事？”让勒努既惊又怒，“这太过分了……你父亲不是侯爵吗？难道家族的头衔和地位不足以在学校保护你？”

“伊顿的所有学生都是贵族，而贵族之间又分许多等级，爵位也不是绝对的阶梯标准，还有世袭历史长短以及财富的多寡，更别提同学之间的拉帮结派，只要大家一致针对你，不管说什么都百口莫辩，这里面的游戏规则没有你想的那么简单，运气不好的话，就连年幼的国王都可能被……”阿代尔斐尔的语速快得像机枪子弹，每一个音节却都是打在他心上，表情痛苦得像是正遭受凌迟，其中更具体的遭遇他甚至根本说不出口，干脆直接跳到最后，“我一直不肯就范，去哪都带着刀，就连睡觉都藏在枕头下，好歹算是平安挺到了毕业，但这个称呼一直在我耳边挥之不去，就像噩梦一样。”

“这就是你如此讨厌，”让勒努尽量不在阿代尔斐尔面前说出那个禁忌词，“讨厌我这种人的原因？”

“我是真心想跟你做朋友，”阿代尔斐尔说，强忍着未落下的泪染红他泛酸的眼睑，睫毛割碎其中最晶润的，像星辰一样挂在眼帘上闪光，“可谁想到你竟跟他们一样，将我当成用来消遣的漂亮玩偶。”

“阿代尔斐尔，”让勒努忍不住插话，手掌按着腹部的伤口，声音有些许不平稳，“原来你是这么看待我的吗？你觉得我和他们一样？”

“有什么区别吗？”阿代尔斐尔笑着问，眼睛里满溢着悲伤和失望，“你想从我这里得到的，难道不是和他们一样？”

“不，完全不一样，”让勒努深深地吸了一口气，胸腔里积累的苦闷快要使他窒息，“我的确渴望着你，我想拥抱你、亲吻你，但那是在你同意的前提下，我不会勉强你做任何事。那天我也并不是故意冒犯你，而是……你可以理解成一场按捺不住的唐突表白，我的错误在于没有提前确认你的心意，为此我向你表示抱歉。”顿了顿后他说，“我跟他们不一样。”

“但愿如此。”阿代尔斐尔将杯子里的酒饮尽，又倒了一杯，“不然就太令人伤心了。”

等他将第四杯倒进胃里面时，让勒努忍不住提醒道，“你不能再喝了。”

“我的酒量不用你担心。”阿代尔斐尔晃了晃杯子，脸上泛起微醺的红晕，眼神迷离得像是在梦中。

让勒努上前夺过杯子，“这是在比金山基地，不是坎特伯雷的庄园，警报随时都可能响起，你这个样子怕是会把‘喷火’直接开到海里去。”

阿代尔斐尔看了眼窗外，乌云黑压压地笼罩着群山，闪电银白色的枝杈在天穹肆意地驰骋，暴雨的先头兵已经开始降下，“这天气不会有战斗机升空，除非德国人疯了。”他看了眼让勒努，“上‘哈佛[1]’的时候没学过看天气吗？”

“我没开过AT-6，训练时用的是BT-13B，”天气根本不是重点，让勒努伸手探了下阿代尔斐尔的额头，“你看起来不太对劲。”

“我只是有点累了，休息会儿就好，”阿代尔斐尔别开脸，“我刚刚跟你说的，在伊顿的事，希望你不要告诉别人。”

“即使你不说，我也知道哪些事该守口如瓶，”让勒努回答，举起手，“你不信的话我可以发誓。”

“不要，”阿代尔斐尔按住他的唇，酒精麻痹了他的警惕，竟没有意识到这等于让对方的吻到了自己的手指，“我相信你。”他喃喃地说，“誓言里都是些可怕的事，我不要听……”

让勒努拨开阿代尔斐尔的手指，“总之不管怎么样，我绝对不会做对你有害的事，也不允许任何人这么做。”

“那我们还能像以前那样吗？”阿代尔斐尔问，眨了眨眼睛，很快地他又摇头，“不行，这对你不公平。”

“只是在一起分享美食，然后散散步，我看不出这有什么公平不公平的。”让勒努沉声指出，“还是说，你希望我们从此只当彼此是陌生人？”

“我也不知道该怎么做才是最好的，我从没遇到过这种事，”阿代尔斐尔叹道，“你先安心把伤养好，其余的事情顺其自然吧。”

“正如你所言。”让勒努不再说什么，走到桌边拿起酒瓶，“这个我带走了。”

“不许喝，你可是伤员。”阿代尔斐尔躺在床上侧着脸看他。

“便宜我的室友了。”让勒努将门拉开条缝隙，最后看了眼阿代尔斐尔，迅速地闪身离去。

阿代尔斐尔翻了个身，面朝墙壁，他是真的醉了，却不是因为酒。

[1] 指下文的AT-6教练机，英国人称之为Harvard。


	8. Chapter 8

让勒努的伤终于拆线，遵照医嘱休养几天后，他的名字被重新写进值飞表。空勤人员的损耗如流水，老面孔一个一个消失，新人一批一批进来，基地没有养闲人的余裕。

提及伊顿旧事的谈话后，他与阿代尔斐尔的关系变得十分微妙。

阿代尔斐尔还是时不时来找让勒努，谈话时却谨慎地保持着的距离，也会偶尔邀请他在晚饭后散步，却暗自计算着间隔与时间。更多的时候他干脆恢复了原来的淡漠态度，绝不在公开场合对让勒努展示不必要的笑容。

这样的日常模式下，让勒努觉得谢弗洛顿中尉和阿代尔斐尔仿佛被生硬地拆成了两个人，前者是冷漠疏离的铁面军官，后者是小心翼翼跟自己维持朋友关系的柔美青年。

个中缘由只有阿代尔斐尔自己心知肚明。他割舍不掉好不容易与让勒努建立起来的亲密，却又害怕靠得太近会招致不可测的后果，于是只能将彼此的接触控制在安全剂量内，藏匿在冷漠面具背后的，是他业已上瘾的痛苦事实。

别扭的相处持续了一段时间，很快他们就无暇去为这些个人琐事分心，前方传来的电报尽是坏消息。

五月末的时候，德国非洲军团在北非扎拉盆地转入进攻，英军在接下来的战役中接连失利，图卜鲁格驻军的投降为敌方指挥官隆美尔送上了元帅肩章，本已退至马特鲁的英军被逼得将防线收缩到阿拉曼。

接下来的整个六月更是噩耗连连，唯一的好消息是美国保住了中途岛，但日军仍将太阳旗插满了整个东南亚。而德军的铁蹄踏遍了整个西欧，开始在苏德战场南段展开全面进攻，装甲师和坦克旅向着苏联腹地大举进发。

民众和士兵无从得知斯大林给了丘吉尔多大的压力，但七月份比金山基地起飞和降落的战机频次明显增多，再迟钝的人也觉察得出暴雨将至。让勒努驾驶“野马”的侦察路线首次深入到德国[1]，他途经坎特伯雷到汉堡上空游览了一圈，成功躲过敌方雷达的监测顺利返航。

“去德国旅行的感觉怎么样？”阿代尔斐尔事后问他。

“没什么区别，法兰西或者德意志，河流与森林中并没有明显的国境线，有的只是人为划分出来的坐标。”让勒努回答。

阿代尔斐尔望着东面的天空，太阳刚从那里爬到山顶，挂着云彩做成的裙边，“我预感很快会有大行动。”

正如年轻的军官所言，丘吉尔终于决定制造点动静来吸引德国人的注意力，好为苏联缓解兵临城下的压力。在法国沿岸的城市中他们选中了迪耶普发动奇袭，那里是英吉利海峡最窄处，也在皇家空军的支援范围内[2]。

皇家空军抽调了超过七十个飞行中队参与这次行动，比金山基地所有能动的飞行员都坐在机舱里，地勤们满头大汗忙得像劳碌的蜜蜂，依次将加满油的战机送上天空。

阿代尔斐尔率领他自己的中队，让勒努的粉色“野马”停在机库里，这次他换了架银灰色的，配备有无线电，还有机枪。这是他们第一次在空中并肩作战。

丘吉尔对此次作战的预期很高，计划摧毁德军在沿岸修筑的防御工事，再抓获一些俘虏以获得情报。

地面部队乘着登陆艇在夜色中驶过宽阔的洋面，在清晨时分抵达迪耶普，空军在上方俯瞰支援他们，好确保敢死队员抢滩顺利。

然而正如次日丘吉尔收到的几份电报里说的那样，这次行动从刚开始不久就显露出失败的迹象。

抢滩的登陆艇还没抵达海岸就被德军巡逻艇发现，然后德军的整个海岸防线都被双方的交火声惊醒。登陆艇上的先遣队变成海岸炮和重机枪的靶子，他们无力组织起有效的还击，缺乏正面掩护，也来不及逃离。无人存活的军艇在海面没有方向地漂浮，在熹微的晨光里看起来好像幽灵船。

德军的空中力量同样没有闲着，无数的Me 109迅速起飞好像雀群一样密集，在迪耶普的海岸上空欢迎远道而来的皇家空军。意料之外的状况让指挥部没有及时作出正确反应，无线电里的通话混乱不堪，很多飞行员根本不知道该做什么，只能将目标定为努力保命顺便找机会打几枪。

阿代尔斐尔刚进战斗就失去了右侧的僚机，飞行员是个刚来基地不久的新人，突如其来的混战令他紧张，他本可往侧面避开那块“飓风”爆炸的碎片，却错误地选择了降低高度，被击中的时间只往后延迟了半秒。飞行员没有跳伞，这意味着什么再明显不过。

让勒努那边的情况更加堪忧，发动机的限制让“野马”在Me 109面前毫无高空优势，空战变成了老鹰抓小鸡的游戏，唯一的区别是前面没有母鸡保护，只能靠灵活的闪躲避开俯冲火力，同时祈祷脱离路线上不要有飞机爆炸，并伺机做点恫吓性攻击，替被紧追不舍的同伴缓解压力。

太阳斜斜地攀升到海峡上空，海面上战斗机的影子较黎明时稀疏，波涛下却增加了许多银白色的残骸，好像浮不起来的死鱼群，许多的肚子里还装着被安全带困住淹殁的飞行员。海面上漂浮着的降落伞为死者提供裹尸布，收敛他们的是德军无情的海岸火力。

直到被救援人员捞回比金山基地，阿代尔斐尔才确认让勒努还活着。他看见有“野马”被击中，在空中炸出显眼的火花，还有不止一架拖曳着滚滚浓烟坠入海里，每一次都令他感到害怕。然后他自己也被击中了，机身的损坏让他提前离队，没有机会在返航的编队里确认谁还在或谁没有。

让勒努心里的石头也没比他牵挂的人更早落地。“喷火”和“飓风”的碎片好像秋天的落叶簌簌凋零，光是避开这些危险的钢铁利刃就需要极快的反应，他根本无暇去分清阿代尔斐尔的长机是否在其中。最终返航时他看见阿代尔斐尔的僚机没有跟着长官，心里顿时生出不详的预感，落地时他才得知阿代尔斐尔迫降海上。

“多谢你的礼物。”阿代尔斐尔坐在医务室，护士正给他的手臂缝针，那是爬出机舱时被碎玻璃划出的口子。让勒努的礼物是半罐明黄色的油漆，让他涂在救身背心上，正是靠着这样显眼的标识，才幸运地在被路过的渔船发现，避免被海水腌熟喂鱼的悲惨结局。

“不客气。”让勒努的肩膀上包着纱布，整个人像是卸去了重担般靠在墙上，护士在场他不好多说什么，转身离开前留下一句，“很高兴你还活着，长官”。

皇家空军在这场战斗中损失了一百多架飞机，登陆的作战人员大半都没有回来。希特勒听说战果后高兴得给迪耶普的老百姓发了一千万奖励，因为他们没有在盟军登陆时提供任何帮助，甚至释放了该地区的法军俘虏让他们回家团聚。

比金山基地为死去的飞行员收拾了遗物，保管在专门的房间里等待家属认领。葬礼在暴雨天举行，这是最安全的时候，敌机不会来，避免出现防空警报拉响，大家把棺材和骨灰盒就地一扔跑路的尴尬。所有的骨灰都暂时安放在基地外的临时墓园里。大部分家属都希望将死者接回故乡，但这些年轻人很多来自遥远的地方，战争时期出远门并不方便，骨灰也不是适合邮寄的物品。

“为国捐躯是甜蜜而正确的事情。”阿代尔斐尔冷不丁地说，望着泥水里立得摇晃的十字架，像是在喃喃自语。

“什么？”让勒努没听清，那不是英文，有点像法文但也不是。

“贺拉斯说的，为国捐躯是甜蜜而正确的事情，拉丁文考试还让默写过。”阿代尔斐尔换成了英语，“我从来不反对这句话的正确性，但经历过太多事情后，我发现这句话只对自己成立。”雨伞线条曲折的黑布遮住他半边脸，悲伤却成倍地流淌在那张脸上，“我不惧怕死亡，但是我很害怕失去重要的人。”

“我也同样，”让勒努将伞稍稍抬高，“我已经受过一次折磨了。发现你的僚机在返航队列里跟着别人时，我都不知道自己是怎么控制住没把把飞机开海里的。”

“那我们就扯平了，”阿代尔斐尔露出疲惫的微笑，“混乱中看不清番号，每架坠落的‘野马’都看着像你。”

“上次死里逃生后，我就琢磨着写份遗嘱，”雨水从让勒努撑着的伞沿落下，滴在脚下的泥水里溅满他湿漉漉的裤腿，“但是思考到现在，都没想到什么可写的。”雨点打在帆布上盖过他的叹息，“我成了父亲最讨厌的那种人，哪方面都是，他憎恨跟战争相关的一切，包括参与其中的人，还有……你知道的别的事。唯一可让他们慰藉的只有我的阵亡抚恤金。”

“别这么说，”阿代尔斐尔想往让勒努那边靠近，雨伞却不识趣地撞在一起，水花洒了他们半张脸，“很抱歉我不会安慰人。但我希望你活着，如果连你也……我会很难过的。”

“你还失去过什么人吗？”让勒努敏感地留意到这句话隐含的信息。

阿代尔斐尔低下头，盯着粘在鞋尖上的几根青草，“我哥哥，前年的事情。”

[1] 1942年7月27日

[2] 1942年8月18日夜至19日早晨。


	9. Chapter 9

从雨中的墓地回到比金山基地后，阿代尔斐尔为让勒努讲述了谢弗洛顿家长子的故事。

“哥哥比我早两年半参军，战争开始时他是陆军上尉，随远征军前往法国跟纳粹德国作战，”阿代尔斐尔端着让勒努为他泡的玫瑰茶，却一口也没喝，只是看着白蒙蒙的水气升腾，“敦刻尔克大撤退时他很不幸在对岸，德国轰炸机投下的炮弹炸伤了他的腿，差点在拥挤的船上死去。到了多佛后他已经昏迷不醒，伤势太重只能送往伦敦的医院接受手术。我利用基地派我去斯坦莫尔的机会顺道去看他。”声音在这里停下，几秒后才继续，“情况很不好，医生截去了他已经开始溃烂的腿，可他还在不停地喊痛，仿佛那条腿还在那里。”

瓷杯发出颤抖的声音，茶水漫过杯子的边沿，在白壁上留下几道深色的泪痕。让勒努连忙将它从阿代尔斐尔手里取走，免得刚泡的热茶水洒到身上。

“我隔着病房的玻璃门往里面看，哥哥的脸上缠着渗血的绷带，身形憔悴得不成样子，凭着跟我相同的发色才能确定那真的是他。”阿代尔斐尔的声音渺远得几乎无法捕捉，玫瑰色的脸颊变得灰败而苍白，“我走进去想给他一个来自兄弟的拥抱，可他却回应了我一记耳光。”

让勒努张了张口想说点什么，最终谨慎地放弃了，小心翼翼地靠近阿代尔斐尔。他看见那雕像般完美的面庞上出现裂痕，石膏粉簌簌剥落，露出内里不为人知的空洞，蜘蛛网上满是尘埃与灰烬。

“你们空军都在干什么？”阿代尔斐尔忽然扬起声线，双眼没有聚焦地望着墙壁，仿佛那里站着某个看不见的人，或是他自己在另一个时空的镜像，“哥哥这么对我大吼，抓着我的肩膀摇晃，把我的肩章都扯歪了。”窗外的雷鸣吞没他话语的尾音，“他过去是很温和的人，对谁都彬彬有礼，对我宠爱得就连父亲都看不过去，呵斥他‘你在妨碍家庭对弟弟的教育’，也是他建议我去飞行学校的。我从没见过他如此愤怒的样子，好像恨不得把我掐死，就因为我在空军。”

敦刻尔克撤退时让勒努还在陆军学习怎么扎帐篷，他从收音机里听说这是一次前所未有的壮举，从军队到平民都发挥了高度的作用，是足以载入史册的辉煌篇章。除了别人告诉他的那些，他并不了解更具体的事，只好闭口不言，沉默地接住朝他倾过来的身体。

“面对他的质问，我一个字都说不出，最后护士过来按住他打了镇定剂，才让他慢慢地平静下来。”阿代尔斐尔靠着让勒努的肩，说话的吐息擦着美国人的喉结，微卷的发丝同时摩擦着两人的皮肤，“这是我最后一次见他。五天之后我收到家里发来的电报，哥哥没能挺过术后感染的并发症。”

让勒努动了动嘴唇，却只做了个无声的口型，没有打断对方说话。他想起第一次进入这间宿舍的那日，阿代尔斐尔递给他兄弟三人站在圣诞树下的照片，被问到哥哥时那个人的表情忽然局促不安，彼时让勒努只以为那是英国人特有的隐私雷达，却并未想到照片上英俊潇洒的少年竟然已经离世。

“他们为哥哥举行了葬礼，就在坎特伯雷的家族墓地，离比金山并不算太远，可我却不得不缺席。”阿代尔斐尔十分遗憾地说，“那天我有任务，经过多佛的时候特意往家的方向偏了点。下面雾蒙蒙的什么都看不见，但我知道他们就在这个早晨埋葬我的哥哥。”

倚在肩上的重量变得更加沉，让勒努抬起了手臂，在阿代尔斐尔的背部轻轻安抚。

“你们空军都在干什么……”阿代尔斐尔满脸悲伤，机械地摇着头，侧脸靠着的那块衬衫布已经打湿，“这是我那年夏天听过最多的话了。所有人都在责怪空军支援不力，陆军说我们是吃空饷的废物，海军嘲笑我们是不敢离巢的笨鸟……可他们哪知道我们付出了什么？我的中队第一天参与援护就坠毁了六架飞机，还有两架不知道去向，一来一回就少了超过半数的战友。撤退结束后我的同期毕业生只剩不到三分之一，机库和跑道也变得空荡荡的，宿舍从来没有这么安静过。”

让勒努的臂弯被阿代尔斐尔不自觉挤进来的身体填得满当当，雨水和泥土的味道从玫瑰金色的卷发弥漫到鼻腔里，他不得不别开脸去避免这个以友人身份提供的依靠变得太过暧昧。

“折在德国人手里倒也无怨，战争时期谁还没有点觉悟呢？可很多飞行员是被法国的高射炮打下来的，轮番轰炸将他们吓得失去理智，看到飞机就开火，根本分不清敌我。”阿代尔斐尔的声音还在继续，肩膀轻轻颤抖，四月海峡的冷风重又侵蚀进身体，引擎的轰鸣和连续的爆炸声在耳边挥之不去，“更令人心寒的是，陆军的人不让落水的飞行员上船，侥幸上了船的也被他们一路上拳脚相加，不少飞行员靠岸后直接进了医务室，还有重伤被送去伦敦的。”

现在是夏末，阿代尔斐尔的手却握起来冰凉，好像寒季提前来临，或是早已结束的冬天在迟迟不肯离去。让勒努想去将窗户仅余的缝隙关上，又改变了主意，稍转过身将阿代尔斐尔的身体挡在怀里。

“可是哪怕被打得伤痕累累，只要第二天还能起得来床，飞行员们照样开着战机往海峡那边去。”阿代尔斐尔的叹息里夹杂着哀伤和委屈，“这些事情根本没有人知道。别人就算了，竟然连哥哥也这么说。”凝滞的氛围拉长了沉默的时间，过了好久他才重新出声，“这甚至可以说是他留给我的遗言。”

“这并不是你的错，阿代尔斐尔，”让勒努终于开口，“我也是飞行员，我知道这有多不容易。”

“哥哥也许直到最后都在怨恨我，”阿代尔斐尔的声音渺远得仿佛跨越了冥河，想要与墓园里长眠的人对话，“整个空军的无能害死了他，而我是其中一个凶手，他一定是这么想的。”

“不会的。”让勒努抱紧阿代尔斐尔，他想安慰在悲伤的洪流中颤抖的青年，却不知道这种时候该说点什么才合适，在人类亲手制造出来的苦难与悲剧面前，所有的话语都显得苍白无力。

“失去哥哥后，我就再也没有可以说知心话的人了，”阿代尔斐尔流尽了眼里的泪，声音依然虚弱却逐渐恢复平稳，“父母要操心的事情很多，我不能为他们增添烦恼，有些事他们也不会理解。朋友嘛，我在伊顿一个也没交到，飞行学校跟我关系好的已经全部牺牲。弟弟倒是很亲近我，他总是对我笑，看见我不高兴，会把玩具塞过来逗我开心，但他还小，不会明白我的心事。”

“你还有我，阿代尔斐尔，”让勒努轻声承诺，“我愿意成为你倾诉心事的对象，不管何时何地。”

“可你要的我却给不了，”阿代尔斐尔痛苦地摇头，“这让我变成了一个自私的人，我讨厌这样。”

“别再拿这个问题折磨自己了，阿代尔斐尔，”让勒努扶起青年微蜷的肩，让那被泪水泡红的眼睛面对自己，“我不想成为你烦恼的来源。”

“告诉我，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔努力抬起红肿的眼睑，“情人和朋友对你而言差别很大吗？”

问题来得猝不及防，让勒努一时语塞。

阿代尔斐尔见他沉默，继续道，“我能以朋友的名义爱你吗？陪伴你，与你分享我的一切，乃至我的生命都可以交给你，我甚至愿意为你挡敌机的子弹……”

让勒努想要对最后的半句话表示抗议，却被按在唇上的手指坚决地封缄住话语。

“我可以用这些来弥补你最渴望而我却满足不了的那部分期待吗？”阿代尔斐尔瓷的绿眼睛里充满迫切，映着白炽灯惨淡摇晃的碎光，好像薄冰碎裂的冬季湖面，“还是说，对你而言这始终不同？你只想要……”

“我只想要你活着，”让勒努别开唇，打断了他，“并且过得幸福。”

闻言阿代尔斐尔发出淡淡的轻笑，语调里带着一丝自嘲，“那你的幸福呢？让勒努，你的幸福该由谁来给呢？”

“这是留给我自己操心的事，”让勒努回答，“你唯一要做的，是确保每次起飞都能返航，我不想捧你的骨灰盒，也不想为你抬棺——比起你的葬礼，我宁愿参加你的婚礼。看着你走向幸福，是我唯一可接受的，失去你的方式。”

“好，我争取，”阿代尔斐尔无奈地笑着保证，看着让勒努漂亮的紫色眼睛，“那你也不许让我难过，库尔西昂中士。这是命令。”

“遵命，长官。”让勒努庄重地勾起了小指，伸到阿代尔斐尔面前，“一言为定。”

“不许反悔。”一滴晶莹的水珠从阿代尔斐尔的眼角滑落，那是被微笑挤出来的残泪。


	10. Chapter 10

八月末的时候，一次有惊无险的跳伞让阿代尔斐尔的右臂打上了石膏，也使他获得了短暂的几天假期。让勒努抱怨他又弄伤了自己，同时为他终于可以回家而感到高兴。

“真想带你一起回家。”阿代尔斐尔站在路边，他事先给家里打了电话，庄园的仆人已经出发，正开着车来接他们的小爵爷，在他们抵达之前，归家的年轻人希望跟自己的朋友待在一起。

“那你就得给我放假。”让勒努站在他身边，英格兰初秋的朦胧阳光将他的眼睛映成带灰度的紫色，头发梳理得一丝不苟，制服扣得严严实实，抹平了布料上每一丝皱纹，看起来像个严苛的教官。他已经很久没这么注意过形象了，上次还是空军训练基地的结业典礼。

“你又没负伤。”阿代尔斐尔的视线掠过让勒努的风纪扣，“总要有点理由。”

“那下次有计划请早点通知，我好寻个合适的机会摔伤胳膊或是弄断腿。”让勒努故作遗憾，耸了耸肩。

“别开这种玩笑，”阿代尔斐尔不满地瞪了他一眼，“跳伞可不是什么好玩的事，尤其是在布满石头的悬崖边。”

“落到海里更糟，”那是他跟阿代尔斐尔还没成为朋友时的事，忍着胸腔肋骨传来的剧痛拼命吹救生衣的体验让勒努这辈子也不想有第二次，“真羡慕德国人，他们的救生背心能自动充气，口袋里还缝着染色剂和罗盘，连兴奋药都有。”

“前年的时候，基地抓到过几名德国俘虏，就关在机库背后，我们散步常经过的那排小仓房里。”阿代尔斐尔回忆道，“后来指挥部派人来将他们运走集中起来，但墙上还留着他们用石子刻的字。”

“都写着些什么？”让勒努抬眼看了眼东面，远处只有被风刮起的沙尘，庄园来的的车似乎在路上耽误了。

“我没学过多少德语，”阿代尔斐尔顺着友人的视线望去，太阳正挂在青灰色的山峦顶端，风搅碎了云朵洋洋洒洒地铺在蓝色的天幕上，“但重复得最多的那个单词我认得。”

“是什么？”让勒努好奇。

“妈妈。”阿代尔斐尔回答，抬手挡住迎面而来的阳光。道路的尽头，一辆黑色的轿车远远地驶来，方形的车厢镶着方形的玻璃，就连散热栅栏都是方的，板正得像个英国人。“幻影，我想就是它了。”

车隔着一段距离提前减速，慢慢地开到他们面前停下。司机留在驾驶室里，依然扶着方向盘，后排下来一个年纪比他们都大的男士，穿着考究的黑色外套，腰板挺得笔直好像垫着硬壳纸。

“这位是库尔西昂中士，美国飞行员，我在基地的朋友。”阿代尔斐尔向那人介绍。

“上午好，阁下。”那人说话时脸上挂着标准的英国式微笑，面部肌肉和眼角的纹路都拿捏精准，嘴角弧线刚好保持到这句话说完。

“上午好，”这是让勒努生平第一次被称为“阁下”，他在回答时谨慎地选择了，“先生。”也不知道对不对。他看了眼阿代尔斐尔，用半开玩笑的责备目光说:你为什么就不能让我当个隐形人。

“那就，暂别了。”阿代尔斐尔回应他一个甜美的笑容，依依不舍地拍了拍他的肩，“等我回来，有你口福享。”

仆人将行李箱拿到后面，为阿代尔斐尔打开车门，待这位小爵爷坐定，才回到车上吩咐司机开车。透过宽阔明亮的车窗，让勒努可以看见阿代尔斐尔冲他微笑着挥手，玻璃将远处的风景被蒙在那张漂亮的脸上，好像他正坐在一副画里。

直到那辆车远去得看不见，让勒努才穿过公路返回基地。

停机坪比前些日子热闹，学校又送来了一批新人，全是没任何实战经验的毕业生，飞行时数少得几乎可以忽略，就好像流水线匆匆制造出来的未检品，马上就要投入使用。

让勒努看着他们兴奋地走进宿舍，睡上那些刚空出来的床，不到两周前这些枕头和棉被还属于别人，如今宿舍的白墙又要倾听操不同口音的梦呓。

他又去了一次墓地，摘了些野花，献给那些熟悉的，或者来不及熟悉的人。

回来时经过机库，想起阿代尔斐尔说过的德国俘虏的事，正好有几位机械师在仓房打开的门外忙碌，于是他走过去，与他们寒暄，然后到里面去逛了一圈。离开时他知道了德语的“妈妈”该怎么说，看起来跟英语和法语都很相近。

阿代尔斐尔是周日回来的，行李箱比去时重了许多。他先去医护室拆了石膏，出来时发现让勒努正在跟机械师谈话。

宿舍等你。他做了个手势。

明白。让勒努会意地点头，继续跟机械师谈螺旋桨的噪音问题。

大约二十分钟后，他们在动力轴附近发现了一枚松脱的螺丝，机械师说很快就能处理好，让勒努提前向他表示了感谢，然后说自己有些事情要向谢弗洛顿中尉汇报，十分自然地朝阿代尔斐尔的宿舍走去。

“我以为圣诞节还有四个月呢。”让勒努望着阿代尔斐尔房间里堆成小山的罐头与巧克力，视线落在床头坐着的一只绒布兔子上，长长的灰耳朵中间插着顶王冠，看起来是个王子。

“肯定是我弟弟干的，”阿代尔斐尔满眼宠溺地拿起那只兔子，握着填满棉花的兔爪冲让勒努打招呼，“他老闹着说想来基地玩，我告诉他，停机坪可不是游乐场，小孩子不能来。他就问我，那兔子殿下可以来吗？我说，好啊，如果他能找到来这的马车的话。哎，真是个小机灵鬼！”

让勒努笑着戳了戳兔子深灰色的鼻尖，自他认识阿代尔斐尔起，就没见他这么开心过，就连那身紧绷的深蓝色制服也束缚不住浑身洋溢出来的快乐。

“我跟家人提到了你，”阿代尔斐尔抱着那只兔子，眼神温柔地仿佛抱着他的淘气弟弟，“所以他们知道，我在基地认识了一个很棒的朋友，来自美国的蒙大拿，那里有河流和游船，还有跟多佛一模一样的白色悬崖。”

“也不是完全相同，”让勒努想起密苏里河上的独木舟，据说那是印第安人发明的式样，来英国后他没收到过家书，父母像是忘了他这个儿子，也可能大西洋太过宽阔，将思念和牵挂阻挡在对岸，“你家人怎么说？”

“父亲说想见见你，让我找机会带你到庄园做客，”看得出阿代尔斐尔没少在侯爵面前美言，“他们很惊讶我竟然能够在基地交到朋友，在他们的印象中，我总是独来独往，好像跟谁都处不来——伊顿的事我没让他们知道。”叹了口气后，他很快换了个话题，“你不是对我家的房子很感兴趣吗？我可以带你参观整幢建筑，从地下室到阁楼，再让管家为你安排一个漂亮的房间，窗子外面就是后院的花园，我们还可以去森林里，去河边，带上我弟弟，让你看看世界上最调皮的男孩，他跑起来时像只毛绒绒的小熊。”

“可我对你们贵族的那些规矩一窍不通，”让勒努表示为难说，“肯定会被你母亲当做野蛮人给赶出来。”就像赶走踩脏地板的浣熊。这个比喻让他嘴角弯起弧线。

“你在笑什么？”阿代尔斐尔不解地问，回家的喜悦洋溢在他的眼睛里，整个面庞都被照亮，“那些规矩我可以慢慢教你，对你来说也不会太难。你是厨师不是吗？最难的部分都在餐桌上，你肯定早都学会了。”

“我只是在蒙大拿小镇的游船上给人备餐，可不是什么星级酒店的大厨，我们只上一副刀叉，区分汤匙和冰淇淋勺，仅此而已。”让勒努拿起一个罐头，上面画着金枪鱼，“不过多亏你的教诲，我会记得把鸡中翅的骨头剔出来的。”

“还有不同的刀叉对应不同的菜品，”阿代尔斐尔将将兔子殿下放回床头，“吃意面的叉子有四个齿带弯，取水果的是两齿直叉。每种水果的吃法也不一样，香蕉要分段切得均匀，李子切成四份，橘子从外面切，鳄梨用勺子。”

“你让我想起了高中数学测验，”让勒努挤出痛苦的表情，“我会努力记住的。”

阿代尔斐尔被他的样子逗笑，“实在记不住也没关系。你可以看我怎么做，照着学就行。”

“听起来像是在作弊，”让勒努手里捧着袋茶叶，牛皮纸贴着的封口挡不住里面散发出来的清香，“通不过的话会被开除吗？”

“考官是我的话不会。”阿代尔斐尔几乎是跳上床的，并顺便把让勒努也捞了上来，“你想在沙发上打滚都行。只要别被我母亲发现，她连我都嫌弃呢！”

让勒努猝不及防地倒在枕头上，正想说这样有些不妥，可看着阿代尔斐尔澄净的眼睛，最后只提醒他，“当心你的胳膊。”

“只是关节需要固定，又不是真的骨折，”阿代尔斐尔炫耀地伸直手臂，“已经全好了。”说着他又侧过脸去逗枕头边的毛绒兔子，“从今以后，你就是我的警卫员了，我还没有过警卫员呢。”

让勒努忍不住发出一阵笑音，往墙那边靠了靠，手臂竖在棉枕上支撑着头，欣慰而无奈地看着战斗机分队长阁下对一只玩具兔子下命令。

情人和朋友的差别很大吗？他想起了阿代尔斐尔曾经这么问过，在那个葬礼归来的雨天。

答案是显而易见的：相比战争的硝烟里随时可能落下的死亡高墙，爱与爱之间的所有差别都微小得可以忽略不计。只要尚能呼吸，尚能够看着彼此微笑，便已是极为奢侈的事。


	11. Chapter 11

冷空气于九月初抵达伦敦西南，整个肯特郡都被笼罩在绵绵的阴雨中，停机坪和跑道蒙上灰色的滤镜，铅白色的屋顶被洗刷得光亮，树木和草坪融进雾气中变成浅淡的水彩画，银灰色的战机停在跑道上，倦怠得就像是避雨的野鸽。

有传闻说联合司令部里的英国人和美国人正在吵架，可谁也不知道是不是真的，指挥总部里剑拔弩张的博弈传到比金山基地，也不过是酒吧里几杯黑啤下肚后随口打发时间的谈资。

从某个时间点开始，或许是迪耶普之后，也或许是更早之前让勒努受伤的那次，他的美国同僚忽然意识到这位平易近人的队长已经很久没在酒吧里出现过，就连他的室友也说不清他最近都做些什么消遣。

种种大胆的猜测发酵到最后，全都指向了相同的答案:对男人来说，比酒精和赌博还值得沉迷的事从来只有一种。

直截了当将疑惑问出来的是让勒努的室友，来自德州农场的朴实年轻人：“嘿，队长，听说你在附近的村子里找了位漂亮姑娘作情人？”

被问及此事时，让勒努正准备就寝，刚把衬衫脱到一半。清了清嗓子后，他反问，“你什么时候看到我晚归过？”

“嗨，”德州来的小伙子笑得一脸促狭，被南方的阳光晒得通红的脸蛋上挂着几颗雀斑，“干嘛非得晚上？”

让勒努懒得与他纠缠，很干脆地否认道，“没有。”

“那你告诉我，”那人丝毫不肯放松，“这几个月你都到哪消遣去了？酒吧不见你，打牌也不来，整个基地都找不见你的影子。”

“我在山上看风景，”让勒努随口说，为了听起来可信一点，只好继续编下去，“就在基地旁边，雷达站的方向，那里能听得见警报和响铃，随时都可以回来，不耽误事。”

“鬼才信咧！”他的室友摇头，“那雨天呢？”

“雨天我做别的事。”让勒努躺上床。

“去村里吗？”德州来的小伙子不依不饶。

“河边。”让勒努说完才意识到自己真不会撒谎，“带着伞。”

“雨天撑着伞站在河边？闪电怎么没把你劈死？”谁都不会相信这种事，哪怕是没念过几天书的德州农场小子。

“请注意措辞，”让勒努的随和性格总让队员忽略他的军职，“别忘了我是你的上级。”但他并不喜欢拿阶级压人，语气又软下来，“早点睡吧。”

“又不是什么坏事，”德州小子吐了吐舌头，钻进被子里，在黑暗中嘀嘀咕咕地说，“说不定什么时候就回不来了，干嘛不趁还有机会的时候尽情享乐呢？”

让勒努隔着狭窄的过道听得一清二楚，他并没有什么情人，更没有漂亮姑娘，只是在某位中队长的军官宿舍里消磨了几乎所有不当值的时间，分享美食和并不总是好笑的笑话，也有的时候，他们什么也不做，只是静静地靠在一起看窗外的晚霞。

由于某种没有被具体告知的原因，也可能是指挥总部里争吵的副产物，让勒努收到了短期调令前往伦敦，任务内容是给新来的美国飞行员做一些必要性指导。

“怎么？全世界最无组织无纪律的人也要当教官了吗？”这是阿代尔斐尔对任务内容的评价，“真是误人子弟。”

“抱着兔子睡觉的战斗机中队长阁下没资格说我。”让勒努回敬道，却冲兔子殿下打了个招呼。

“说实话，我看不出这‘必要性指导’有什么必要性，”阿代尔斐尔坐在床上摇晃着腿，将让勒努拉到身边坐下，“但至少我暂时不用担心你掉海里了。”

“你不如担心我被总部扔出来的墨水瓶砸中，”让勒努说，“最让我头疼的就是这些官僚机构了，尤其是正在闹内讧的。”他想起蒙大拿小镇上的税务官，皮笑肉不笑的中年男人，鬓发有些花白，坐在甲壳虫一样的小车里，身边跟着一位永远拿着表格的秘书，总是带来坏消息。

“世界上还有勇敢的让勒努害怕的事？”阿代尔斐尔揶揄道，“你可是连后勤魔王都敢叫板的大英雄。”

“这全都归功于某个公报私仇的人。”让勒努立刻指出。

“我向你道歉还不行吗？”阿代尔斐尔望着他，又感慨地说，“可要不是因为这事，我们还成为不了朋友呢。”他戳了下兔子殿下的鼻尖，“真是世事难料。”

“依照计划，总部十二月就会放我走，刚好回来跟你过圣诞节，”让勒努的目光在昏暗的光线里十分深邃，声音郑重得几乎恳求，“到时可不要让我失望，阿代尔斐尔。”

阿代尔斐尔抿紧了唇，回望着他却没有给出答复。笑了笑后，他翻出抽屉里早就打包好的罐头，“你把这些带去，总部的食堂不比基地好，周围也打不到山鸡，别亏待自己。”

“如果你父母知道他们精心为你准备的东西都便宜我了，说不定会在我登门拜访的时候把我扣下做苦力还债。”让勒努看不懂那些铁盒上的商标，但这年景弄到这些肯定不容易。

“他们只会欣慰于我交到了值得我如此对待的朋友，”阿代尔斐尔轻笑几声，清亮的声线好像雨中的风铃，“我从小被人照顾惯了，还从来没有为别人做过什么事。直到遇见你，我才真正读懂了莎士比亚——‘我所给予的越多，我的获得就越丰厚。’ ”

让勒努正思考该怎么接话，却看见阿代尔斐尔慢慢地凑近了，眼睛里迷蒙着初秋的冻雾，温热的吐息洒在脸上好像大西洋对面的夏天，酥酥痒痒的感觉在皮肤上蔓延，似有蒲公英的种子成群飘过。

“如果你回来时我已经不在，”声音的源头离让勒努的唇仅隔一线，说话时阿代尔斐尔的唇峰若即若离地擦过对面因错愕而颤抖的嘴角，“那么至少……”

“阿代尔，”让勒努惊惶地推开压过来的身体，甚至无法将对方的名字喊全，“不要，”哪方面都是，“不要说这样的话，也不要做这样的事。”他站起身来，“我还是回去收拾行李吧。”

“可是，”阿代尔斐尔叹了一口气，最终什么也没说，坐直身体点了点头，“好。”

让勒努逃似的回到宿舍，关上门才想起忘了拿阿代尔斐尔给他准备的罐头，但他眼下不敢再往军官宿舍去，如果方才的情形再来一次，他怕自己控制不住做出什么覆水难收的事。

毫无防备地，门在他身后突然打开，砰地撞上他的后脑。来自德州的室友刚从公共浴室回来，头发湿漉漉的，“抱歉，队长，我不知道你站在门后。”

“没事。”让勒努走到床边，装作收拾行李，将为数不多的个人物品从箱子里拿出来，又重新放回去，连位置都没有改。

次日基地派出一辆车将他送到伦敦，去总部报到后，让勒努被随机派往不同的基地，每到一处都在重复相同的话。上课的营房好像小学课堂，摆着整齐的桌子和小板凳，前面还有黑板，坐满刚从“幼儿园”毕业的学生。而他讲授的课程也千篇一律，其中大部分都是一年前他刚来英国时集训的内容，少有的他能补充的要点便是在救生衣上涂黄颜料，还有不要随便去惹后勤。

这工作无聊得令他烦躁，哪处基地的风景都不如比金山美丽，离开肯特郡后就连夕阳的玫瑰色也变得暗淡，最令他不安的是与阿代尔斐尔断了联络，基地和总部都有电话，却不是可以随便拿来聊天的。

但他最终还是找出了办法确认阿代尔斐尔的安全。他在总部认识了一个管庶务的人，没什么大权限却能看到战斗机中队的调度表。几根烟几顿饭的交情后，那人便主动表示可以帮让勒努留意比金山某支中队的情况。他想当然地以为美国人关心的是自己的同僚，告知的信息里自然不会有阿代尔斐尔的名字，但让勒努只需要知道中队长有没有换人就足够。

从阿代尔斐尔的角度来说，要保证这点并不容易，活命是战争时期最难的事情，尤其是作为战斗机飞行员。

让勒努离开后的第一次夜间行动里，为了掩护轰炸机顺利地抵达坐标，他被两架Me 110咬得差点殉国。机械师事后检查时发现破损处擦着引擎边缘，在外壳上撕开一个口子，能坚持飞回基地简直是奇迹。坎特伯雷会祝福你的。他想起让勒努曾经说过这样的话。

更千钧一发的是十月底某次紧急升空的救援任务，阿代尔斐尔的左侧机翼被敌机解体的碎片削去一角，紧接着发现同侧油箱出现漏油，整架座机在他跳伞不久后被击中，炸成闪亮的橘红色火云。等阿代尔斐尔从深秋冰冷的海水里浮起来时，他对让勒努的看法前所未有的同意，一边咳嗽一边往救生衣里吹气让他的肺疼得像是患了结核。

除此之外其他的小惊险都算不了什么，只是战斗机飞行员再正常不过的日常。

十一月初，北非战场开始陆续传来盟军方面的好消息，在直布罗陀基地的战斗机中队掩护下，英美联军成功在多个预设点实施战略登陆，迅速取得阿尔及尔的控制权，并很快占领了卡萨布兰卡，不久后，“火炬计划[1]”以胜利宣告结束。

从北非战场撤回的战机填补了沿岸基地的空缺，与美国盟友共用机场的结果是停机坪几乎被塞满，美国陆军航空队的卡其色制服与英国皇家空军的深蓝各占半壁江山，食堂和酒吧全被油腔滑调的美式口音占领。

让勒努，你真该看看这盛况。

阿代尔斐尔站在宿舍的窗前望着外面的热闹，他从没有如此思念过一个人。

[1] 1942年11月8日—11月16日


	12. Chapter 12

寒冷的冬季如期降临英格兰，连续的冻雨和低温为高空飞行增添了困难，空军出击的频次没有秋天时那么密集，但轰炸命令还是源源不断从指挥部发来。除了雷达站和地面工事，盟军还对一些工厂实施了轰炸，其中战果最为喜人的是“牡蛎行动”，皇家空军第二轰炸机团飞抵荷兰埃因霍温，重创当地的飞利浦工厂。

阿代尔斐尔所在的中队没有参与这次行动，但收音机里传来好消息的那天，他接到了让勒努从伦敦打来的电话。美国人跟接线员说有相关的人事变动要知会直属中队长，一副公事公办的口吻。

“他们派给我的工作下周就结束了，”让勒努的声音顺着电话线传过来，环境不太安静，有打字机的敲键声，还有牛皮纸被撕开的破音，有几个字听不清，但意思大概能拼凑，“他们给了我三天假期，这时间也不够我回美国的，所以，长官，你有什么指示呢？”

“等我通知。”阿代尔斐尔扫了眼周围，表情平淡地回答，尽管没有人注意这边。挂上电话后，他立即往伦敦发了份电报，奉上庄园的详细地址，还有几句不方便在电话里提及的事项。

让勒努在一个烟雨蒙蒙的星期五离开伦敦，幸运地搭上了总部派往多佛雷达站的便车。他塞给开车的二等兵几根香烟，请他路过坎特伯雷时顺便停下。

“你在英国还有亲戚？”坐在后排的军官随口问，他是让勒努的认知里最典型的那种英国人，说话时脸上没有任何表情，就连眼睛里也修筑着高墙。

“是朋友，在比金山基地认识的，”让勒努笑着回答，为自己系上安全带，“他很忙，脱不开身，所以让我替他回家问候下父母。”

“那你们关系一定很好，”坐在副驾驶室的人回头，胳膊搭在椅背上，说话时带着让勒努辨不出的口音，“英国人可不会轻易让朋友见父母，尤其是自己还不在场，这是对友谊的极大考验。”

“实话，”司机也插嘴说，“小学三年级时，我带我最要好的同学回家，那之后他就再也不理我了。”

“可想而知你父母对他施加了什么样的酷刑。”副驾那人调侃道。

“他们的问题太多了，好像我交个朋友还得先调查对方祖上十代族谱一样。”司机耸耸肩，发动了汽车。

“这么讲究，难道你家是贵族？”坐在副驾驶室的人好奇地问。

“农民，种草莓的。”司机做了个鬼脸，抬头看了眼后视镜里微笑的让勒努，“还是来说说你那位朋友吧，他家在坎特伯雷什么地方？我给你寻个近处停车。”

“他家有一个庄园，在……”让勒努掏出口袋里的纸条，那是他从电报上抄下来的，出发前他对比着地图大概画了下位置。

后排的军官看似无意地瞄了眼，忽然开口道，“谢弗洛顿家的庄园，在坎特伯雷城堡的东北面。”他以深邃却看不出内涵的眼光打量着让勒努，“没想到你的朋友竟是我在伊顿的校友。”

听到“伊顿”两个字时，让勒努表情僵了一下，但他很快将这片刻的不自然化解为惊讶，“你认识谢弗洛顿上尉？。”

“他是那届的风云人物，没有人不知道他。”军官说话的表情看不出任何破绽，所有的隐秘旧事都被完美地藏在那双灰色的眼睛背后，就如此刻天空密布的云层那样，一丝光亮都透不出来。

“原来是这样。”让勒努淡淡地回应，将那张纸条折叠好装回口袋，趁机移开目光，免得透露出太多的情绪。

“我比他高两届，没什么机会私交，但听马球队的人说，谢弗洛顿家的小爵爷在哪都很受欢迎。”军官意味深长地看了让勒努一眼，“你们的相处一定很愉快。”言尽后他闭上眼睛不再说话，凹陷的脸部轮廓在灰色的光线里看起来像上世纪版画里裁下的剪影。

让勒努在余光里记住了这张脸，但这并没什么意义，总不能把每个伊顿的毕业生都当做共犯狠揍一顿，他告诉自己要理智。

伦敦苍灰色的街道在被雨水洗刷得朦胧的窗外向后退去，报刊亭和红色的邮筒挥手向他告别，咖啡店的海报上穿短裙的女郎冲他飞吻，城市里光线朦胧的路灯被郊外稀疏的树林取代。

让勒努看着路上被风雨侵蚀得模糊的战时标语，心里却在复习关于刀叉和盘子的礼仪。阿代尔斐尔不在身边，他连个抄答案的人都没有，只希望侯爵和侯爵夫人看在两国如今是盟友的份上，不要当场把这个不懂规矩的野蛮人枪毙。阿代尔斐尔说过，他父亲枪法很好，能打到丛林里露出耳朵尖的狐狸。

车行出伦敦的郊外时，灰色的雨丝开始变得断断续续，没过多久就停止了，富含水分的厚云被甩在身后。等他们到了坎特伯雷时，灰蓝色天幕上仅有几片薄得像纱巾的云彩，半透明的缝隙里挂着英格兰冬季罕见的薄日。

军官贴心地命司机往坎特伯雷城堡方向绕了一小段，这样到多佛只增加十分钟左右的车程，走到谢弗洛顿家的庄园却可以少许多弯路。

让勒努挂着在英国耳濡目染出来的礼貌微笑谢过伊顿毕业的军官，然后与前排的两位依次握手，站在路上目送这辆涂着空军标志的吉普车远去。

道路的尽头吹来一阵风，他深深地吸了一口气，空气里是枯败的冬草微苦的味道，目光所及的农田萧瑟荒凉，路边有田鼠的洞穴，树上的鸟巢残破得只剩几根树枝，可在冬季太阳没有温度的光芒下，古老的原野与山丘上的城堡依然美丽得令人心醉，这便是阿代尔斐尔多次向他提起过的故乡。

再次确认方向后，让勒努提起行李箱朝城堡东北面走。

几个小孩站在路边，满脸忧愁地望着一棵苹果树，没多少叶子的枝杈上挂着一枚红色的气球，是英国人最喜欢的那种玫瑰般热烈的红，军靴踩在碎石地上的声音引得他们转过头来。

让勒努看了一眼被冷风冻得通红的脸蛋，放下手提箱走到树下轻松地跳起，落回地面时手里勾着条线，气球摇摇晃晃地飘下来。他从路边摘了块白色的长石，把气球线拴在上面以防再次飘走，放在交给其中个子最高那位的手心里。

他继续往前。孩子们的欢声笑语在他身后相互追逐，最后渐渐消失不见，走过下面没有水的桥后，他来到一个山坡。两个年轻的小伙子骑着自行车经过，后座上载着美丽的姑娘，碎花裙从深色的呢子大衣下摆露出鲜艳的皱边，年轻声音唱着歌随风播撒一路。

越过山丘之后余下的路就不远了，道边偶尔有形状不规则的弹坑，两年的时光过去，顽强生长的植物在上面覆盖起一层的绒毯，风和雨水早晚会抚平这片土地上的创伤。

踏着铺碎石子的路绕过不大的树林，道路尽头庄园白色的房子蒙着微光，建筑两边矗立着塔楼，圆柱形的轮廓好像迎客的臂膀。

让勒努加快步伐，经过一片水塘时，他停下来确认了自己的仪容，卡其色军服将他的身材衬得笔挺，鞋面上不可避免沾着些泥土，他弯下腰摘下几片草叶仔细地擦干污迹。

希望能经受住侯爵阁下的检阅。他对水面上自己的倒影微笑。站在这里他已经可以看到花园，这个季节玫瑰和百合都不会盛开，只有水仙在花圃里摇曳，灌木和常青树经过精心的修剪，整齐如列队的方阵。

经过最后的十字路时，一条缓缓而行的队伍进入他的视野，绅士与淑女们穿着样式肃穆的黑色衣服，走在灰白色的路上宛如上帝用羽毛笔在大地上划下长长的墨线。

让勒努知礼地往篱笆边靠了靠，为送葬的队伍让开主路，目光自然而然地低垂，既是为了避免窥探的嫌疑，也是在表示来自陌生人的遗憾。

“阁下？”队伍里传来一个似曾相识的声音。

让勒努没有反应过来那人在叫他，直到他面前的光线被片影子挡住，才略微吃惊地抬起头。站在他面前的是比金山基地外见过的那位先生，谢弗洛顿家派来接小爵爷的男仆。合格的侍从必须记得所有重要人物的面孔，爵位继承人好友的样貌显然在此列。

那人脸上的表情肃穆得令让勒努心生可怕的预感，他蓦地转头望向队伍的最前端，四个穿着黑色长衣的男人刚经过他这里，肩上抬着一方小小的棺椁，上面覆盖着深蓝色的天鹅绒，金色的流苏在微风里瀑布般垂下，好像合欢花在哀悼永远等不来的春天。

站在棺木边的是一位头戴黑纱的夫人，她的手里捧着一张黑白色的像，大约五岁的男孩在黑色的木质边框里微笑，亮色的卷发下是宝石般的眼睛和小巧精致的鼻梁，还有曾被让勒努错看为阿代尔斐尔本人的圆润可爱的脸蛋。


	13. Chapter 13

让勒努在谢弗洛顿家小儿子的葬礼上表现得像个梦游者，他的整个大脑浑然空白，好像被海啸洗刷过一样，只要想到此刻在他心里弥漫的，是不久之后阿代尔斐尔也会经历的悲伤，哀恸就翻倍袭来。

他不知道该做什么，也不知道该说什么，更没有余裕去思考该如何表现才符合礼仪和体面，他只是木讷地站在送葬的队伍中，机械地随着人群走动，看着穿黑衣的葬仪人将小小的棺木落在长方形的深坑里，听着神父用沉稳得近乎无情的语调念诵全世界都差不多的悼词。在絮絮不止的诵经与断断续续的哭泣声里，两个人握着长柄铁锹，将黄土一铲一铲地往里填，松软的土块撞碎在棺木上露出里面夹杂的枯叶。

葬礼过后，侯爵朝穿着卡其军装的美国飞行员走来，他并没有将让勒努当做不守规矩的野蛮人赶走，而是轻轻地拥抱了站在墓前的年轻人。让勒努在为他们逝去的孩子流泪，在莫大的悲伤面前，即使是刻板的英国人也不会强守繁文缛节。

“听阿代尔斐尔说他交了个来自美国的朋友时，我和她母亲都很惊讶，”侯爵有着与三个儿子相似的卷发，时光磨损了发色的鲜亮，为他的头顶蒙上雾色的灰白，“上中学后他就很少说朋友的事，也不再带伙伴来家里，但提起你的时候，他说你是他这辈子所认识的最棒的人。”

让勒努动了动嘴唇，并没有挤出什么有意义的话，只勉强说，“能与您儿子成为朋友，是我的荣幸”。

“因为你是个善良可敬的人，库尔西昂先生，我想这就是为什么他那么喜欢你，”侯爵没有错过让勒努在大儿子墓碑前献上的那个标准的军礼，他知道这个年轻人分担着与他们一样的悲伤，能够一起承担痛苦和不幸的人也会是幸福和快乐最合适的分享者，“希望你能与我的儿子保持长久的友谊。”

葬礼结束后，谢弗洛顿家派了一辆车送让勒努回比金山基地，开车的还是那个司机，陪伴的还是那个仆人，让勒努坐在他从来不敢肖想的“幻影”轿车后排，垂着头静默得像个落满灰尘的木头人。

越是靠近比金山，天空越是阴沉，割据着伦敦上空的雨云从未离开，就连落日也无法穿透灰色的伞盖，基地的跑道和建筑被昏淡的光线滤成层层叠叠的灰，好像被剔除了所有彩色的调色盘。

阿代尔斐尔不在指挥室，今天没有任务，也不该他值班，食堂用餐的时间已经结束，停机坪和跑道上也不见他的身影，宿舍的窗帘后没有光。

正当让勒努思忖是否该找个人问问他去向时，一抹鲜亮的玫瑰金色头从备用机库后的小路探出来，阿代尔斐尔的脸上挂着笑容，一副刚散完步的惬意和悠闲。

“让勒努？”看到迎面走来的人时，阿代尔斐尔愣了愣，他以为父母会留客人过夜。一闪而过的兴奋后，他恢复平淡得毫无破绽的表情，略显傲慢的样子站在原地，等着对方过来，旁人见了只会觉得谢弗洛顿中尉有话要问刚归队的库尔西昂中士。

“长官，”让勒努看了眼周围，晚饭时间刚过，路灯下人影三三两两，这里不是说话的地方，尤其不适合传达坏消息。他竭力维持住表情的平静，将声音压到最低，“到你的宿舍去，我有些事要告诉你。”

阿代尔斐尔扫了眼让勒努微润的头发，“我先回去，你把行李放下再过来。”

让勒努看着好友的背影消失在军官宿舍的灯光里，提起行李箱以最快的速度走回宿舍。室友听说他在休假，召集了一群人在里面打牌，进门时宿舍里的喧哗好像被突击检查的地下酒吧。

“哎，不好意思，我以为你这两天不会回来。”德州来的室友心虚地说。

“没事，你们继续，我到外面透透气。”随意地敷衍几句后，让勒努从里面出来，穿过所剩无几的暮色，踏上军官宿舍的台阶，推开一扇虚掩的门。

让勒努进去时，阿代尔斐尔正坐在床边逗兔子殿下玩，空气里饱满的水分让它填满棉絮的脑袋变得沉重，歪歪斜斜地耷拉着，纽扣做成的黑眼睛被吊灯映出淡淡的流光。

“阿代尔斐尔……”让勒努将门在身后合上，顺势拧下反锁。在簧片的“咔哒”声中，他机械地动了动唇，挤出他在路上反复预演的几个音节。

噩耗被浓缩在极尽简短的句子里，好像装着苦药的胶囊，阿代尔斐尔毫无防备地吞下，片刻之后，微笑才从他的脸上慢慢凋谢，不敢相信的几秒怔楞过去后，瓷绿色的瞳仁如太阳耀斑的爆发骤然睁大，又瞬间坍缩成黯淡无光的圆点。

“不可能，你在骗我！”他猛地抓住让勒努，拼命摇晃着他的胳膊，好像这样就能从那双紧闭的唇里倒出他想听的另一种答案。他既没有大喊也没有哭泣，质问的语调听起来更像是责怪，“你怎么可以拿我的弟弟开玩笑？”

“对不起。”让勒努垂着头，任凭阿代尔斐尔在他身上捶打，这位无畏的飞行员曾不止一次驾驶着没有火力的战机与敌人周旋，此刻却不敢面对好友哀恸的眼神。

阿代尔斐尔气喘着停住手，发出一声似笑非笑的叹息，软软地朝着床上倒去，好像灵魂离开了身体。他陷在散发着微微潮味的床垫里，盯着天花板上孤零零的一根吊灯线，灯光在窗外吹来的冷风里摇晃，这个天气已经没有飞蛾会围绕着它跳舞。

“告诉我，”阿代尔斐尔望着天花板上荡秋千的白炽灯，“究竟是怎么一回事？”

“是意外，”让勒努试探着靠近床沿，尽量不弄出声响地坐下，“昨天下午，家庭教师带着他在书房上课，那孩子大概是觉得没意思，趁那位老先生不注意，偷偷翻窗到了外面。发现他不见后，仆人们立刻到处寻找，可后院、山坡和树林都不见他的影子，最后他们在一个积水的弹坑里找到他，脸蛋朝着下面，已经来不及了。”

阿代尔斐尔没有任何反应地听着，像是拼凑不起那些单词的含义，又或者丧失了对信息作出反馈的能力，表情木然得像是未完成的石膏像，脸上所有的五官都被精确地雕琢出来，只除了空洞的眼睛没有被赋予神光。

让勒努探出手，小心翼翼贴上阿代尔斐尔放在身边的手掌，轻轻地覆盖上去，没有握紧，而是安静地停留在手背上方，好像一片带温度的叶子。

屋子里安静得可以听见天花板上有些松脱的埋线板吱嘎作响，窗帘跟桌子上的花瓶摩擦出窸窣的声音，屋外的脚步时而近时而远，走廊里有人说话有人笑，所有的声音都被放大，却与屋内的两人无关。

大约过了一个世纪那么漫长的死寂后，阿代尔斐尔慢慢地侧过脸，眼睛里晶亮，没有泪流下，声音平静地说，“马上就要熄灯了，你回去吧。”

让勒努没有动，阿代尔斐尔只好再次催促，态度比先前坚决得多，不容置疑的口吻近乎命令。但真正使让勒努妥协的，是那双绿眼睛里的哀求：我想一个人静静。

回到宿舍时，里面牌局正酣战到最后关头，站在门外就可以听见里面的热闹。让勒努猜想自己的表情一定很可怕，因为那几个美国人一看到他进来，立刻自觉起身收拾好战场，依次冲他道晚安，回到各自房间，从来没这么乖过。

他的德州室友坐在床边上看着他，目光里带着难以解释的同情，“这也是没办法的事。”

让勒努没精力去猜对方指的是什么。在台灯光熄灭后混沌的黑暗里，他又看到了那座破碎的石膏像。碎块从精致的额头与颧骨分崩离析，白色的灰屑从美丽的眼睛里流出来，好像眼泪一样源源不断，心口的空洞整个地贯穿胸腔，里面的蜘蛛网却不复存在，因为早已不剩什么可供凭附。

熄灯时间过了，室内只听见呼吸的声音，还有窗外树木枝叶的摩擦。来自德州的室友被对床的动静吵醒，目瞪口呆地看着他的队长翻身下床，重新穿好衣服，连灯也没开地朝着门口走去。

“也好，珍惜时光吧。”德州小伙子注视着让勒努闪身到门外，意味深长地喃喃自语。

夜色比任何时候都安静，雨已经停了，空气仍是湿润的，泥土闻起来微涩，铁皮房顶散发霉锈的味道。

让勒努贴着墙根绕过宿舍楼，一只老鼠从他脚边快速跑过，像是将他当成了同类。在建筑阴影的掩护下他顺利地走到备用机库，从这里可以看到军官宿舍的过道。出门时他顺手带了把刀以备需要，但幸运的是用不着，那扇窗开着，蒙大拿来的青年很轻松就翻了上去。

走廊里空荡荡的，整个军官宿舍都进入了梦乡，没有人注意到这个角落。他站在阿代尔斐尔的宿舍前，正掂量着敲门的音量，门却忽然在他面前自动打开，里面伸出一只手，将他拉进室内的黑暗里，猝不及防。

阿代尔斐尔整晚都没有睡意，他在无边的黑暗里盯着床边的兔子殿下发呆，直到有片影子挡住门缝的光，他意识到有人站在房门外面，并很快猜出了是谁。

“我放心不下你，”让勒努轻声解释道，“我知道这违纪了。”他朝前走了几步，“你明天关我禁闭吧，但今晚，我不会留你一个人在这。填处罚表时记得想个合适的理由，免得他们误会——”

“没什么可误会的。”阿代尔斐尔叹息，默不作声地看着让勒努，忽然咬上了他的唇。


	14. Chapter 14

嘴唇被覆盖上的瞬间，让勒努本能地想要拒绝。他深夜潜入军官宿舍，只是害怕阿代尔斐尔会在悲伤的洪流中溺亡，所以想陪伴他的好友度过艰难的夜晚，他做好了给予那个人温暖的准备，却并没有打算以这种方式实现。但阿代尔斐尔牢牢地抓着他的肩膀，蛮狠而凶猛地吻他，使他说不出任何拒绝的话，也挣脱不了那双手有力的钳制。

阿代尔斐尔显然对接吻颇有心得，他是伦敦社交圈里众多女孩的梦中情人，自然十分清楚该如何调动一个人的情欲，每一寸进攻和退守都拿捏得分毫不差，令他感到并不意外的是，男人果然比女人更好攻陷，尤其是爱着自己的。

让勒努的反抗只坚持到舌尖探进来之前，当阿代尔斐尔的巧舌伸到上颚，轻轻舔过他温热的软穹时，残存的最后一丝理智也被扫荡得干干净净。

在衣服布料的摩擦声中，他们慢慢地挪上床，木板被双份的重量压出轻微的咯吱声。他们陷在棉絮里拥吻，缓慢而热烈，断断续续地，将对方的唇当做珍贵的美味品尝，尽量不弄出多余的声响。

“有件事必须先确认，请如实回答我，”绵长的吻结束后，阿代尔斐尔喘息着分开一丝距离，若即若离地停留在让勒努的唇前问，“在蒙大拿，或是别的地方，有人等着你回去吗？”

“我父母。”让勒努微喘着，不假思索地回答，说话的吐息摩挲着对方的唇弓，紫色的眼睛里蒙着灰色的雾气，恰似英格兰冬季的黎明。

“除此之外呢？”阿代尔斐尔见他不明就里，索性笑着挑明，“我指的是情人。”

“没有，当然没有。”让勒努这才明白过来，连忙否认，眼神深沉，语调认真，他清楚美国人在这附近村子里的风评，阿代尔斐尔这么问并不算多心。“我说过的，不是所有人都值得拿命冒险。而你是第一个，也是我的唯一，阿代尔斐尔……”

获得了想知道的答案，阿代尔斐尔满意地重新吻上去，封缄住多余的话，嘴唇慢慢地顺着让勒努的脸侧移动，贴着微红发烫的耳垂厮磨，“我只是不想介入别人的感情。”

夜色在窗外沉淀得更深，云层在慢慢地变薄，天空中出现微浅的银光，窗框将外面深绿色的树和灰色的建筑组合成风景画，被蒙在玻璃上的水雾渲染得朦胧浪漫，就连猫头鹰都不忍心打扰如此良宵，扑着翅膀飞到了远处。

他们在黑暗里摸索着替对方依次解开衬衣的扣子，将身体从累赘的束缚中解放。皮带坠着裤子从床边滑到地板上，金属扣撞击出清脆的声音，第二响落下时就要沉闷得多。

借着窗外路灯的微光，让勒努可以看清阿代尔斐尔身体流畅的线条，他用在十字架前都未曾表露过的虔诚目光从锁骨一直巡礼到肋骨的中轴，然后顺着平坦紧实的腹部向下滑动，手掌也很快跟了过去。

阿代尔斐尔发出一声轻呼，下意识地抓住贴在腿根的手腕。他至今交往过的都是女孩，也仍未对男性产生任何兴趣，但他愿意接纳让勒努，愿意他的温柔融入自己的灵魂，所以没有阻止那只手的触碰。

他愿意为那个人去死，别的事也不会更难。

让勒努的身体遮挡住窗外的光线，逆光的视野里，他的脸模糊不清，就连眼睛的颜色也辨不明。黑暗保护了阿代尔斐尔的自尊心和羞耻感，也让感官的知觉变得更加敏锐和微妙。从未体验过的战栗袭来，年轻的爵位继承人本能地拽紧床单，身体轻轻颤抖，脚趾不受控地蜷起。

长期浸淫在潮湿的空气中，单人床的木料有些变形，钉子和板材间全是耗损的缝隙，摇晃的声音在静夜里分外惊心，每一下都传递着危险的信号。

未避免吵醒隔壁的人，让勒努抱着阿代尔斐尔，小心翼翼地翻成侧身，从背后轻咬紧贴在怀里的肩，嘴唇垫着牙齿，更像是亲吻。

轻柔的抚摸过后，让勒努将手臂绕到前方，抬起阿代尔斐尔的腿，手掌慢慢收紧，将对方拉向自己，动作庄严得像是在完成一个神圣的仪式，却在最终点燃祭坛蜡烛前停下，“明天是不是有任务？”

“五点半起床，”阿代尔斐尔的声音不太稳，驱之不散的紧张令他的肩膀微微颤抖，身体僵硬得像座冰雕，他的话是从紧咬的手指间挤出来的，“会有影响吗？”

让勒努看了眼床头的闹钟，时间已经过了午夜，不算充裕的几小时后，怀里这副身体就要被绑在战机冷硬的座椅上，升入随时可能有敌机从云层里俯冲下来的高空，哪怕只多一分令他分心的不适都是极为致命的。

对危险的认知令让勒努的渴望稍微冷却，他继续吻着阿代尔斐尔的肩与后颈，将下腹的灼热处抵在前面紧闭的双腿间摩擦，探进到深处去的却只是涂着黄油的手指，动作很轻很慢，生怕弄疼这具从未对任何人敞开过的身体。

阿代尔斐尔咬着枕头的边角，棉絮与布料吞没他的呜咽，床单与毛毯吸收掉他的战栗。绒布兔子坐在床头，望着墙壁上难分彼此的剪影，黑色的纽扣眼睛微微发光。阿代尔斐尔在快感的间隙中伸手，将它面朝下地塞进了抽屉里。

挺过最初的不适应后，快感持续不断地涌来，好像光着脚站在沙滩上逐浪。潮水拍打在小腿上，一阵比一阵汹涌，越是试图站稳脚跟，迎面而来的冲击就越难以抵抗。被冲刷磨钝的贝壳刺激着他的脚掌，螃蟹和海星爬过他的脚背，所有细腻微妙的感觉在某个临界点交汇，沿着神经向上徐徐攀升，海水也随之漫涨上来，盖过他的腰，淹没他的胸，抵达脖颈处跳得越来越快的脉搏，最终将他整个地席卷进丰沛的欢愉。

潮水在身体里退去时，阿代尔斐尔浑身汗湿得像真从海里出来那般。空气里弥漫着潮湿暧昧的味道，混合着木质的芳香和墙壁粉质的微苦，还有汗液蒸发出的充满荷尔蒙的咸。

待耳畔的呼吸恢复平静，让勒努拉过阿代尔斐尔的手，移动到自己下腹部急需抚慰的地方，却被冷不丁地抽回。阿代尔斐尔支撑起身体，在让勒努惊讶的目光中，十分干脆地俯身将他含住。

二年级的某次典礼结束之后，在礼拜堂背后唱诗班的更衣室外，透过没关紧的门缝正对着的穿衣镜，他见到几位高年级的学生按着一位唱诗班男孩的头，强迫他跪在地上用嘴为他们挨个服务。这就是他知晓这种事的原因。

让勒努表现得比给予者更加紧张，他不想弄脏阿代尔斐尔的嘴，想要抽出来却磕在牙齿上，疼得他一阵颤栗，反而弄巧成拙，引来阿代尔斐尔一阵含混的轻笑。

“你该睡了，当心明天起不来。”让勒努为阿代尔斐尔泡了一杯茶，英国人的宿舍里永远不缺泡茶的热水，可今天温瓶里的水温却不太够，绿茶和玫瑰花没有舒张开，只能凑合着清理口腔。

“已经是今天了。”阿代尔斐尔端着茶杯，冰糖融化的微甜和薄荷淡淡的芬芳混合在嘴里，慢慢驱散属于另一个人的味道。他抬头看了眼窗外，夜空十分晴朗，雨云飘到了别处，暂时不会回来。

毯子的宽度不够两个人取暖，让勒努重新披上外套，将毯子搭在阿代尔斐尔身上，仔仔细细地裹好。

阿代尔斐尔在毯子下动了动，留下几句含混不清的呓语，很快变成匀称而绵长的呼吸。

窗外是一轮巨大而明亮的满月，飞行员们最青睐的那种，可以照亮所有的目标和建筑的轰炸机之月，光听名字就好像一场美丽而危险的冒险。然这却是一个静谧的夜晚，没有空袭警报，也没有紧急集合铃，被那皎白的月轮照亮的，是情人睡梦中微笑的美丽脸庞。

让勒努斜靠在挨着墙的那边床头，今夜美好得令他不舍得睡，隔着毯子松松地环着阿代尔斐尔，目光贪恋地停驻在月色中轻颤的睫毛上，仿佛能透过闭合的眼睑与爱人对视。

时针与分针在表盘上慢慢走动，天幕的颜色渐渐变浅，从丝绒般的漆黑变成琉璃般的深蓝，月亮移动到新聚集起来的云层里，银光渐渐流散在远方的天穹。

阿代尔斐尔醒来时宿舍里还是一片漆黑，他轻手轻脚地从毯子里钻出来，想将它披在让勒努身上时，才发现那个美国人根本没有睡，正在角落里睁着困倦却有光的眼睛看着自己微笑。

“我等回去再补觉，”让勒努执起他的手吻了一下，“我还在休假，躺一天都没事。”

他们交换了早安的吻，随即很快分开，现在不是缠绵的时候。阿代尔斐尔迅速地穿好衣服，让勒努安静地看着他做所有的事情，在心里帮他检查着必带的物品。

“这个，”阿代尔斐尔临出门前将飞行手套递给让勒努，“他们都说情人的吻可以保佑飞行员平安归来。”

让勒努并没有听说过这种事，但他还是欣然接过那双手套，将整张脸都埋了进去。


	15. Chapter 15

阿代尔斐尔并不知道这次任务的具体地点，从坐标来看，应该是位于德国境内的某座城市。如往常那样，他的“喷火”中队只能护送到半程，然后由美国盟友的“雷电”陪伴轰炸机队穿过法国。

这是个清澈如洗的晴天，微蓝的视野中只有几片灰白的卷云，藏不住什么可疑的目标，“喷火”们在大西洋上空徘徊了几圈，看不见任何敌机的影子，德国人多半没有来。冬季高空刺骨的严寒对双方的飞行员都是考验，英国人是血肉之躯，纳粹也不是钢铁做的。

飞行员标配的羊皮夹克被透过机舱渗透进来的冷意冻得发硬，无形的冰针透过羊绒纤维的缝隙深深地扎进骨头里，就连呼吸都使鼻腔和肺部带着微微的刺痛。阿代尔斐尔在针砭肌骨的高空不禁怀念昨夜的温暖，还有那杯茶水的熨帖回甜的味道，但只一瞬间的恍神，他就从头脑里赶走了这些多余的思绪，现在可是在任务中，容不得丝毫分心。

天光随着太阳的升起逐渐明晰，油表的指针却开始斜落。阿代尔斐尔通过无线电下达返航指令，“喷火”小队幸运地在没有成员被冻僵的情况下回到比金山，迎接他们的是拖着油管跑来的地勤。

从机舱爬出来后，阿代尔斐尔按照以往的流程去了指挥室，记录了一些数据，又翻阅了一些资料。轰炸机队返航前任务并不算结束，但“空中堡垒”们要到下午才会回来，在这之前他还有时间回趟宿舍，看看让勒努有没有安全地逃走。

太阳已经升起来了，基地的操场上有人在跑步，几位穿着卡其色军装的美国人站在食堂门口，端着保温杯相互祝贺着什么喜事。

两位机械师拖着线缆走过，黑色的胶皮在地上摩擦出刺耳的声音。其中一人问，“美国人在乐什么？”

“他们要回家过圣诞了，”另一位说，“飞机也要走，所以我们得加班，可不能让美国盟友在回家的路上栽进大西洋。”

阿代尔斐尔微笑着回了他们的礼。上月末开始基地里就盛行这样的传闻，可直到现在也没有调度命令下来，经过几次失望的兴奋后，就连美国人也不再相信这样的捕风捉影。

海峡对岸的纳粹工厂还在继续工作，制造可用于战斗机的轴承和仪表，轰炸任务没有丝毫放松的可能，要是把这些美国人全都调回家，联合作战指挥部里恐怕会发生一场火并。罗斯福还指望着英国人在北非战场拖住德军的装甲师，没理由在这个时候得罪英国的盟友。

早上出发时，他还听见“空中堡垒”的某队机组在抱怨制度的事，他们刚来不久，还没适应英格兰湿冷的天气，按例要执行完25次任务才能回国。“雷电”的驾驶员们对基地厨房的火鸡十分不满，他们嫌肉质又硬又柴，没有佛罗里达海岸的烤法松软，“嚼起来就像木屑和着草根，我一定会死于英国特产的胃溃疡”，笑声中透着无奈与认命，完全不像有盼头回家。

阿代尔斐尔走回宿舍，开门前看了眼周围，房间在走廊尽头的好处是不会有人经过。让勒努不在里面，床铺收拾得整洁，床单已经没有温度，冰冰凉凉的，枕头上落着几根与他不同色的直发。他调了一小时的闹钟以免睡过头，然后躺在饱蘸了昨夜欢爱的床单上，舒服地地闭了会儿眼睛。

重新回到指挥室时，几个军官在谈论十二月以来的轰炸目标，最近几次任务进行得都还算顺利，损失也在可接受的范围内。按照预定的时间，“喷火”与“飓风”将会在60分钟后升空，迎接归来的轰炸机并帮他们甩掉可能存在的穷追不舍的尾巴。

“谢弗洛顿上尉，这里有几张表需要您填写，”指挥室里的另一位中队长走过来，“他们要对调回的美国人做个履职评估，这几位是由你负责的。”

阿代尔斐尔接过那几张表，一眼就看到让勒努·库尔西昂的名字，在最上，是那些人的队长。他心里一沉，不动声色地问，“什么时候通知的？我怎么不知道？”

“昨天的事，消息压在伦敦，今早才到各基地，那时你还在天上。”那人回答，“但美国人早就知道了，你没见这几天他们乐得跟疯了一样。”

“能回家当然值得高兴。”阿代尔斐尔握着笔，盯着档案照上熟悉的面孔，指甲在笔杆上掐得发白，灰色的脸上扁平无色的眼睛注视着他，略带微笑的端正表情仿佛是在嘲弄。

“你似乎脸色不太好？”他的同事关切地问，伸手摸了摸阿代尔斐尔冰凉的额头。

“我失去了弟弟。”阿代尔斐尔简短地回答。不然还能怎么解释呢？我有一个昨晚刚确立关系的情人，冒着被送上军事法庭审判然后关进戒疗所毁掉前程的风险和他缠绵了整夜，今早却得知他即将飞回大西洋那边去，而他甚至没有告诉我要离开？

“很抱歉，我不知道……”那人拍了拍阿代尔斐尔的肩，走到指挥室另一边去，跟几个人说了些什么，几道同情的目光从深蓝色的帽檐下望过来，又重新回到值飞表和地图坐标上去。

让勒努在自己宿舍的床上睁开眼睛，现在是下午4时，正是“喷火”小队第二次起飞的任务中途，阿代尔斐尔并不在基地里，所以他也没什么必要起床。

他在军官宿舍的床上躺到早上十点，观察窗外的天色如何慢慢变得明亮。熹微的晨光里室内的陈设逐渐清晰，好像有一支看不见的笔在逐层上色，尘埃在白茫茫的光线里跳舞，窗棂的右上角外面挂着一片棕色的羽毛，随着雾绿色的树在风里摇晃，饱满的幸福感让这些琐碎的事如金子般发光。

离开宿舍时他在手里攥了块布，神情自然地从正门走出去。这样即使不慎被人发现他从阿代尔斐尔的宿舍出来，也可以解释说是被罚做清洁。他已经被谢弗洛顿上尉罚过一次了，整个基地都知道，所以这听起来合情合理——他们看起来就不对盘。

五点过的时候，他决定起来，洗了个澡，换了件衬衣，梳理好头发，在心里想着见面该说什么话。

暮色中出现轰炸机黑点一样的影子，“空中堡垒”的体型巨大，总是最先被看见的，但“喷火”小队也不会远了，它们通常跟“飓风”同时到达。

“喷火”机身的白色字母番号十分显眼，让勒努老远就认出阿代尔斐尔的好伙伴，玫瑰金色的卷发更是明亮得闪耀，在暗如铅色的战斗机群里就像巨石堆上盛开的花。

“长官。”十米的半径内站着六位地勤，两位机械师，还有陆续从机舱下来的飞行员不断经过，让勒努无法用名字呼唤他的爱人，甚至不敢在声音里附加更多的情绪。

“库尔西昂中士。”阿代尔斐尔站在地面上，除了这个称呼外没有再说什么，径直朝着休息室走去。

忽然刮起的一阵风从两架“喷火”的翅膀间穿过，突如其来的寒意沿着脊柱漫上来，让勒努望着阿代尔斐尔的背影，仿佛看到了春天他们刚认识时那个冷漠无情的英国军官。

这有点冒险，但他还是追了上去，将阿代尔斐尔堵在过道，又避人耳目地拉进楼梯下面倾斜的阴影里。

“你想干什么？”阿代尔斐尔抬眼盯着面前的人，声音压低了，语调却危险地扬起。

“发生了什么事？”让勒努伸出手臂，想要拥抱他暂别不久却已思念很深的人，却看到对方回避地后退了两步。

“这该问你。”阿代尔斐尔沉声道，绿色的眼睛里有片模糊不清的暗影，好像暴风雨来临前山峦上方黑压压的积云。

“我做错了什么吗？”让勒努体贴地替对方挡着穿堂而过的风，自己却感到后背有些冷，“你不妨直接告诉我。”

“没有，但我们不得不结束了，”阿代尔斐尔边说边观察着他的反应，“就这样。”

让勒努花了最少三秒才明白对方不是在开玩笑，他克制住将阿代尔斐尔抓过来问个仔细的冲动，尽量不让自己的声音流露太过激动的情绪，“可以给我一个理由吗？”

“难道你自己想不到吗？”阿代尔斐尔反问，眼睛里带着讽刺的轻笑，几乎可以听见刺耳的幻觉。

猜谜不是让勒努的长项，他蹙着眉绞尽脑汁，从阿代尔斐尔离开宿舍到他任务完成，这期间他们根本没见面，到底是什么事能让他对自己的态度发生这么大逆转？大概过了半分钟，他才理出一个很俗套但是在他看来最可能的原因，“昨晚的事，你后悔了对不对？”

阿代尔斐尔惊讶地看着他，没有立刻否定，呼吸使他的胸腔微微起伏，发出微风掠过花丛的声音，代替了那些他认为有失体面的话。

“我能理解，”让勒努以为对方是在默认，表情有些悲伤却松软下来，“你那时正难过，所以做了错误的决定。如果你不想再继续，我会当昨晚的事没发生过，我们还跟以前一样——”

“回美国的事，你是多久知道的？”阿代尔斐尔忍不住打断，他实在是演不下去了，堆积在心里的愤怒本该化作拳头，却被他的贵族教养压抑成低沉的质问，“昨天？还是更早，你一直在伦敦的指挥部，不可能没有消息。”

“我听说了一些风声，可是那都是传言，没有人当真的。”让勒努说的是实话，只是版本有所不同，他从没对阿代尔斐尔使用过谎言。

“那么我现在正式通知你，库尔西昂中士，你可以回家过圣诞节了，”尽管经过几番克制，阿代尔斐尔的声音仍有些激动，他的肩膀轻颤着似乎在发冷，眼神却凛冽得灼人，“你的队员们都开始打包行李了，而你这位队长竟然不知道？”

“我在伦敦并没有接到调令，可能直接下到了基地，而我刚好不在。他们一定是把我忘了。”让勒努在阿代尔斐尔眼睛里满溢的愤怒中捕捉到一丝悲伤，终于明白了对方生气的理由，“我理解了，阿代尔斐尔，你一定误会我是故意瞒着你的，可我真的不知道，也并没有想……而且昨天是你……”让勒努不知道该怎么把心里没有头绪的麻线组织成合适的话。

“是我，”尽管听起来乱七八糟的，可阿代尔斐尔明白让勒努想说什么，“是我先开始的，怨不得任何人。”缺氧的感觉袭来，他下意识将手伸向领子。下午在指挥室里开始的不适经过几小时高空寒冷的酝酿，现在正折腾得他整个胃里翻江倒海。他撞开挡在出口的让勒努，快步走向盥洗室。

让勒努不肯放弃地追到门口，听见里面说，“别跟来。”然后是龙头开到最大的水声，和清理胃容物的噪音。

发霉的木门背后可以看到是阿代尔斐尔伏在水池上的弯曲的轮廓，他心疼得差点忍不住冲进去抱住那被他爱着却正在受苦的青年，可出于尊重对方的考虑，他的步子迈出去，又收回了。正在他犹豫时，身后传来口音混杂的谈话。几位飞行员兴高采烈地经过，他的德州室友也在其中，红光满面的样子，看起来刚赢了不少钱。见到他的队长独自在这里，德州小伙子向那群人做了个有事离开的手势，笑着走过来。

“昨晚玩得开心吗？”他问。

“什么？”让勒努没能理解。

“你大半夜起来，不是去找那位小情人了吗？”德州来的青年搭上队长的肩，挑了挑眉毛。

“别胡说。”让勒努连忙捂上他的嘴，下意识看了眼盥洗室的门。

“这有什么关系？”德州小伙子挣脱出来，不依不饶地说，“马上就要走人了，还不赶紧趁这最后几天留点‘美好的回忆’吗？”

阿代尔斐尔刚把胃里面的东西清空，外面的话他听得字字清楚，拼凑起来却是与事实完全不同的含义。他抬起头看着镜子里面色苍白的青年，被凉水刺激得绯红的唇和水润眼睛让他想起更衣室的事。

“唱诗班的婊子。”他对镜子里的人说，而后许许多多的笑声在他耳边响起，“一点没错。”


	16. Chapter 16

“我们都以为你早就知道了，”德州的小伙子坐在床上，端端正正地好像做错事的小学生，他从没见过好脾气的队长发这么大火，就连他听错指令差点撞毁飞机那次也没有。“你是队长不是吗？又在伦敦，那边消息一向比这边灵通。”

“可我不知道。”让勒努一拳砸在墙壁上，随后抵上额头，“根本没有人告诉我。”该死的官僚机构。他在心里咒骂着，一定是他在各处基地之间辗转的缘故，消息被暂时搁置在伦敦的联络员那里，又被各种紧要文件挤压到角落，等他回到总部时早就被遗忘得干干净净，没人想得起来通知他。

他的室友走到他身边，体贴地关上门，压低声音问，“难道说，你对她是认真的吗？你不会还想娶她吧？”

让勒努叹了口气，呼吸撞上墙壁，变成冰冷的风返来，刺痛他的肺，还有他的心，比迫降在麦田里那次还疼，比跳伞在海里那次还冷。

德州青年在他耳边絮絮不止地说着什么，大都是些毫无操作性的恋爱经验，也不知道他从哪听来的，还有对“村子里某位情人”的猜测，与事实完全不相符，但这次让勒努没有否认。

与此同时，在比金山基地的指挥室里，阿代尔斐尔正在费力地填写让勒努的评价表。只要牵涉到那个人的名字，书写就变得前所未有的困难，好像有人往墨水瓶里灌了胶水，笔尖怎么也写不顺滑。

库尔西昂中士的所有任务都完成得无可挑剔。来基地期间他负过三次伤，有过一次战术性击坠——利用“野马”的超低空优势成功将一架Me 109诱进大西洋，当时驾驶的是没有火力的侦察机。人际关系也维持得相当不错，跟所有空勤人员都相处得十分融洽，就连地勤们也很喜欢他。有一次瑕不掩瑜的处分，事由是晚归和惊扰村民，不会给他带来任何麻烦。

确认没有任何遗漏的细节后，他给库尔西昂中士打了个相当漂亮的评分，这是优秀的美国飞行员应得的，没有人会对此提反对意见。他可不想被那人背地里说公报私仇。

其余的表格填起来就容易多了，他认识让勒努的室友，一个红发的德州小伙子，还有另一个来自阿肯色的青年，不太熟，简历上说他的原籍是小石城。他依次填完这些表格，一共也不多，就三张，叠好封在文件袋里，心想这就是他和让勒努的最后交集了。

余下的几天里，阿代尔斐尔从让勒努的视野里彻底消失，就像隐形了一样，小心地避免着任何可能的接触。让勒努明白对方是在故意躲着自己，只好克制住想要见到阿代尔斐尔的冲动，心想让那个人冷静几天也好，而他也需要些时间来思考该如何做。

时间就这么来到了月末，比金山基地为即将回家的美国人举行了小型的欢送会，厨房准备了几种造型不算精美的纸杯蛋糕，后勤难得慷慨地拨给他们一些酒，但数量显然不够，于是大家又凑钱去附近买了些。

美国人和英国人的关系从来没这么好过，随处可见即将分别的战友们相互拥抱，交换各种各样的纪念品，从钥匙扣到巧克力，还有照片与邮票。夹杂着噪声的音乐里，身穿两种颜色军服的人在跳舞，深蓝色与卡其色在华尔兹中交汇，好像两条源自不同的水脉却最终并流的河。

让勒努端着酒杯，在人群里寻找他熟悉的那抹发色。他想光明正大地邀请阿代尔斐尔跳一支舞，在所有的人的面前，牵起他的手，搂着他的腰，与他四目相对，再也没有比这更好的机会了。

有人在宴会上说起让勒努的“英雄事迹”，知道的人讲给不知道的听，话题的中心人物忽然被好奇心包围，不得不接受好几轮的碰杯。

今晚很重要，一定不能醉倒。让勒努礼貌地应对着，不断地寻找合适的借口脱身。在过于弥漫着浓烈酒精味的的氛围中，这比甩掉两个中队的敌机还难。终于成功脱离觥筹交错的包围圈时，他的步态已经有些微醺，面颊上染着红晕，眼里也有些干涩。

阿代尔斐尔站在角落里，刻意回避着人群，或是人群中的某个。然而事与愿违，剪裁精致的军礼服为他英挺的身材打了高光，纽扣和绶带在人造的晃动光线中熠熠生辉，想不被注意都难，更何况他是那人从一开始就锁定的目标。

他看见让勒努朝这边过来，半抱着的手臂蓦地垂下，肩膀晃了晃本能地想要逃离，挣扎般的思考后，他转身朝外面走去。

让勒努从一双跳舞的人身边经过，发现阿代尔斐尔像是打算离开，连忙穿过没有边界的舞池，紧跟在那片深蓝色后面，生怕丢失他的踪迹。但他很快注意到阿代尔斐尔走得很慢，像是有意等着身后的人，于是也放慢步伐，装作喝醉了想要呼吸新鲜空气的样子离开会场，避免临走前再给阿代尔斐尔带来什么闲言碎语。

“库尔西昂中士。”阿代尔斐尔站在一棵椴树的阴影里，月光将树枝的形状投在他的脸上，美丽得好像一盏随时会碎裂的瓷器。

“阿代尔斐尔，”让勒努走过去，牵起他的手，“请允许我这么称呼你。”

年轻的军官没有提出异议，只慢慢地抽回手，垂放在身侧，指腹下意识地擦过缝线，像是在确认到底该放在哪。

“我会尽快回来的，”没多少时间磨蹭，让勒努开门见山，没有举起手，却将话说得好像誓言一样铿锵，“请你等着我。”

没有回答，阿代尔斐尔静默得像是一尊雕像，表面上完美无缺，内里是什么样的景况却无人可知。他曾对眼前这个人敞开过心扉，如今却再次隔绝在外，高墙一夜之间重新筑起，上面凝结着冰。

“等我回到美国，就给他们提出申请，请他们再次派我来英国。我的同胞们都不愿意离开家乡，他们没有理由拒绝一个愿意远赴海外的人。”让勒努语速很快，一口气说完，他花了很长的时间酝酿，只为了站在阿代尔斐尔面前的这短短几秒。其实他还考虑过更长久的事，但那些愿景太过缥缈，于是他决定先只说眼前。

听者依然默不作声，但有什么触动了那双粉金色的睫毛，阿代尔斐尔轻轻地眨了一下眼睛，嘴唇不经意地抿紧。

让勒努当他是不信，或是不愿，不管哪种都是坏结果。“你总得给我一个机会来证明。”他不管不顾地抓住阿代尔斐尔的肩，将那石雕般冷漠的青年拖进建筑物背后，藏在与另一堵墙之间的黑暗里，“我不想就这么结束，阿代尔斐尔，除非是你后悔，或者不愿意，否则……我不会因为一纸愚蠢的调令就放弃你的。”

“何必？”阿代尔斐尔终于开口，眼神和语调都没有任何波澜，口吻平静得像是他正作为一名长官给下属提出合理的建议，“新大陆没有遮天蔽日的战斗机，也没有虎视眈眈的防空炮，安逸得简直就像是世外桃源，就连德国人都拼命想往那跑。”他握住让勒努扣在他肩上的手，缓慢而坚决地扯下，“我听说你们这批人会被派去训练基地，这很好，安心在那当你的教练吧，不要回来送死。”

“这可不是你能替我决定的事，谢弗洛顿上尉，”兴许是酒精，兴许是别的，让勒努眼里被血丝染出可怕的红色，“你可以拒绝我的爱，也可以假装不认识我，但即使你决定将我们间的一切全都忘记，我也会回到英国来听你亲口告诉我。”

“看来你醉得不轻。”阿代尔斐尔向后靠去，想要避开对方灼热的呼吸，却发现身后就是墙壁，逃无可逃。

“不，”让勒努蛮狠地逼近，将他的心上人锁在双臂间，“你知道我是清醒的，你为什么要否认？”

“那就等你回来再说。”阿代尔斐尔不想纠缠。美国人的航空母舰已经开到了领海，停在大西洋这边，飞行员们明天就回家，这种时候说什么都一样，他只想赶紧摆脱这个人。

“相信我，不会太久的。”让勒努声音软下来，慢慢地收紧手臂，“到了美国我会立即给你写信，还有蒙大拿的明信片，让你也看看我的家乡”。

阿代尔斐尔在心里叹了口气，说不清自己到底是期待还是不期待，他没有推开让勒努的拥抱，只在对方的唇凑上时别过了脸。


	17. Chapter 17

让勒努离开后，阿代尔斐尔就当世界上没有这个人了。这样做的好处是不用在余下的一年多里整日纠结，究竟是宽阔的大西洋吞掉了来自美国的信件，还是那边的人根本就没有寄来。可确定的是那艘航空母舰顺利地返回了美国，并没有成为另一个泰坦尼克号。

来自蒙大拿的美国人回到了他的祖国，现在正在某个训练基地舒舒服服地当教官，不用面对蜂拥而至的纳粹战机，也不用担心掉进大西洋，还有一大群天真烂漫的学员跟在身后当他的小崇拜者，说不定军衔还长了一两级，以他在这边的表现来看，几乎是毫无疑问的。

但这已经与自己无关了，阿代尔斐尔如是确信。他最后一次想起让勒努是1943年春天的事，美国派了新的一批飞行员来这里，线条浑圆的“雷电”在跑道上降落，看起来就像广场上吃得太饱的鸽子。一年前让勒努也是这个时候来的，开着粉色的蜂鸟一样的“野马”，离开的时候它们被重新涂成银色，装着无线电和机枪，尽管路上根本用不着。

而当整个英格兰都被料峭的春寒蒙在冻雾里时，美国的佛罗里达海岸却是艳阳高照，让勒努刚度过这辈子最温暖的冬季。跟比金山相比，埃格林空军基地的日子悠闲得好像度假，对刚晋升为上士却还没有被委派明确任务的人来说尤其如此。

他以最快的时间写完了述职报告，并将一份早就琢磨好的申请附在后面，说自己痛恨纳粹在欧洲的横行，对英国人民的苦难深表同情，支持美国在世界范围内承担更重要的责任，顺便提到自己的法国血统，表示有志为收复祖辈的家园而战斗。每个字都经过精心的考虑，看起来就像是一个被宣传机器里每天重复的英雄主义冲昏头脑的热血青年，正是国家希望所有年轻人都成为的那种。

报告交上去后他就开始给阿代尔斐尔写信，一封接一封地写，战争把海洋邮路戳成了捞意面的漏勺，只能用数量来赌概率，期盼着能有一两封成功抵达阿代尔斐尔手里，让那个人明白他并没有忘记承诺。

佛罗里达州的阳光和煦宜人，就连海水都是温暖的，霞光每日在地平线上升起，将漫过沙滩的浪花染成蜂蜜色，就和这里的姑娘一样热情，几乎永远都是好天气。

从出勤记录上看，让勒努在认真地履行着职责，所谓的任务不过是开着战机飞上蓝天，兜一圈之后再依照计划飞回来，毫无挑战性和难度，日常闲散得接近度假，这让他有充足的时间怀念肯特郡的原野和溪流，海峡上空玫瑰色的云层和盛开在弹坑边的野花，甚至被寒意侵蚀得浑身打颤的冷冬，这是北太平洋海岸的夏季阳光也熨不热的角落。

满心期盼的调令终于在两个月之后下来，内容令却他大失所望，他要去的地方不是英国，而是位于阿肯色州的小石城，他将如原定的那样成为训练基地的教官。那份申请并未给他的前景带来任何改变，反而让他在佛罗里达多留了些时日，因为上面的人因此多花了些时间来研究怎么安排这位满腔热忱的爱国青年，最后他们的结论是：将这位勇敢热情的飞行员派到训练基地去作为“新鸟”们的榜样，以此感染出更多的愿意为去从未听说过的国家赴死的飞行员。

相比俄克拉荷马城外的阿尔特斯基地，小石城的训练基地看起来更加完备，随着战争的推进，华盛顿往飞行员的训练上投入了比过去更多的预算，从宿舍到训练场都更换一新，就连食堂都看起来更加像样。

机库里停着被涂上鲜艳黄色油漆的AT-6，学员们驾驶着它们飞过天空时，就像一群刚离巢的笨拙金丝雀。让勒努一边蹙着眉在写字板上给这帮学飞的“新鸟”打分，一边不由自主地想起阿代尔斐尔说过的，关于“哈佛”的调侃。

他依然坚持往比金山基地写信，尽管从来没有收到过回复，也不确定阿代尔斐尔还在不在那里，但即使谢弗洛顿上尉被调走，只要信能够顺利送到那边，基地总会想办法联络到收信人，只是要稍微晚一两个月。至于另外的可能性，他是绝对不愿意去思考，甚至根本不允许自己去想的。

在那些多得不知其数的信件中，他向远方的英国青年描绘了阿肯色州茂密的森林，不是肯特郡那种纤细优雅的郊外小树林，而是树木茂密繁盛遮天蔽日，随时可能见到熊和山猫出没的危机四伏的密林，狼有时候会出现在基地附近，毒蛇爬进学员的宿舍，清晨鸣唱的鸟儿有着各不相同的羽毛，其中大半他都叫不出名字。

秋天的时候，他成为了军士长，接到晋升的次日他又往上写了份申请，内容依然是希望能够回到英国去。这次他稍微换了些措辞，说自己牵挂留在英国的战友们，只要想到他们仍在远方沐浴着战火与硝烟，家乡的寂静和安详令他欣慰之余也令他难以入眠，他迫切地想要重新回到曾经战斗过的土地。

就连让勒努也感到惊讶，只念过高中的自己是如何想出这些拐弯抹角的句子的，最后他将此归结于在英国生活的九个月，从那些繁琐得令他头疼的礼仪和体面中，他多少受到了一些有教益的熏陶。

或许是上面终于被他的诚意打动，也或许是他们对此感到厌烦，让勒努很快不再担任小石城训练基地的教官，而是被调往佐治亚州的亨特空军基地，兜兜转转一圈又回到了北大西洋岸边。

他在那里度过了一个冬天，没有湿冷多雨的英格兰那么难熬，却被重返战场的期待拉长得旷日持久。

聊以打发时间的是新配给他的座驾，装备了梅林发动机的“野马”B型机，继承了A型机独有的超低空优势，同时又能在高空中与Me 109抗衡，最大航速也得到显著的提升，这是怎样的脱胎换骨，只有同时驾驶过两种机型的人才能明白。让勒努将所有的闲暇都投入到研究各种新式战术中去，以期时间能够过得稍微快一点。

终于，在1944年的春天，时隔两年之后，让勒努再次从航空母舰上起飞前往英国，目标基地是海威科姆，位于白金汉郡，跟比金山之间隔着整个大伦敦，距离不算太近，但伦敦的街道怎么也不会比横跨大西洋的路途漫长，只需要哪怕一天的假期，他就可以去比金山见他思念已久的人。

为了确定阿代尔斐尔还在那里，他给比金山基地打了一个电话，说自己曾在这里服役，有些遗留问题希望知会谢弗洛顿上尉。

电话那边并没有立即回答，顺着弯曲的胶线传来的杂音中隐约可听见纸张被翻阅的声音，让勒努的手心里沁出湿滑的汗液，差点握不住听筒，他很害怕对方会告诉他坏消息，比如：谢弗洛顿上尉已经不在这里了，不，他没有调走，而是……

“谢弗洛顿上尉去了伦敦，”对面终于再次说话，听起来是个新人，还不太熟悉基地的人事配置，“啊，很抱歉，是谢弗洛顿少校，我都被弄糊涂了，总之，他现在不在，出差了，在伦敦，斯坦莫尔那边还有个会。”

让勒努长舒一口气，耐心地听对面那位显然没好好经过培训的接线员说完话，然后问，“可以告诉我他哪天回来吗？”

“这我可说不准。”接线员说，“你可以留个名字和联系方式，等谢弗洛顿少校回到基地，我会告诉他你打来过，让他亲自联系你。”

“那就有劳了，”让勒努尽量礼貌地说，“我是海威科姆基地的库尔西昂少尉，美国人，请务必告诉他我打来过。”

挂上电话后他走到停机坪，跑道两边整齐地停放着崭新的银色“野马”，在他看来，这是目前世界上最棒的战斗机，既可以超低空作战，又可以胜任高空缠斗，还装备着额外的大油箱，可以长驱直入深入到德国腹地，气泡型座舱保证了视野，这是借鉴“喷火”的设计，安装在他的座机上就像来自旧回忆的一份厚礼，令他想起隔着这片透明的圆弧对他笑的青年。

阿代尔斐尔应该会很高兴，从此之后轰炸任务将会安全得多，“野马”会在“喷火”返航后接手余下的旅程，虽然未必总是有机会在空中相遇，但这仍看起来像是他们在蓝天并肩作战。

云上骑士。阿代尔斐尔曾经如此称呼战斗机飞行员，让勒努很喜欢这个比喻，既浪漫又唯美，而且十分贴切，如今他们拥有了世界上最好的良驹，整个蓝天都将是他们自由驰骋的草原。

在令他怀念的英式风格单人宿舍里，让勒努再次提笔写了一封信，寄希望于英国战时仍在顽强维持的邮政系统能在阿代尔斐尔回来前把信送达，这样谢弗洛顿少校就能在知道他打来过电话的当天看到他的信，知道他是多么地思念某位英国人。


	18. Chapter 18

斯坦莫尔总部的会议结束后，阿代尔斐尔并没有立即返回比金山基地，而是去了坎特伯雷的庄园。让他在繁忙的公务中获得回家的闲暇的，是侯爵在空军总部任职的老朋友，那位阁下不由分说地给阿代尔斐尔开出一天假期，以命令的口吻要求他务必回趟家。

“你的父亲有话对你说，必须当面。”这便是他的理由。谢弗洛顿少校已经很长时间没休过假了，这也不算滥用职权。

阿代尔斐尔恭敬不如从命地谢过对方的好意，搭上从多佛过来参加会议的军官回程的吉普车，前往许久没有亲近过的坎特伯雷。

原野上的弹坑已经填得差不多，公路两边被修复得平整，有些地方的植被稍显稀疏，但已经看不到被冲击波掀起的裸露的土壤，风和种子在慢慢地修复着大地，时间永远是最好的良药。

仆人们早早地等在门口，从阿代尔斐尔手里接过行李与公文包，拿到他的房间去。侯爵眼角的皱纹更深了些，精神依然矍铄，眉眼间隐约可见昔日当军人时的英气。侯爵夫人冬天里生过一场病，到春天时已经痊愈，只是身子还有些虚弱，坐在壁炉边时也必须围着披巾。

阿代尔斐尔与他们去了墓园，探望在那长眠的哥哥和弟弟，两座墓碑相隔很近，长在栅栏外面的大橡树同时荫蔽着他们两个。战争还没开始时，哥哥就常常带着弟弟在树荫下玩耍，大部分时候阿代尔斐尔也在，但现在他很长时间都没有机会参与兄弟间的游戏了。

侯爵转向他的儿子，还没有开口，阿代尔斐尔便隐隐猜到父亲想说什么，这个话题他们已经谈过很多次了。

“阿代尔斐尔，”萦绕在墓地里薄雾让侯爵的眼睛呈现一种悲伤的灰绿色，“我和你母亲不能再失去第三个儿子了。”

侯爵夫人也轻轻地点头，抬起手替阿代尔斐尔抚平微皱的衣角，并未被岁月夺去光芒的美丽眼睛里同时蕴着期待与担忧。

“我希望你离开前线。”这是在过去的一年多里，侯爵多次向阿代尔斐尔提出的期望，却被他的儿子以各种理由拒，“为国尽忠有很多种方式，后方的工作同样重要，伦敦总部里一定有适合你的职位，你的实战经验可以为决策者提供参考，那也是获取胜利所必须的无法替代的环节。”

阿代尔斐尔面带笑容地望着父亲，安静而耐心地听他说，余光却在盯着墓碑边一株刚探出头的草芽，清新的绿色随风摇摆，仿佛蕴含着整个春天的勃勃生机。它是从弟弟的墓上长出来的，将会陪伴那个活泼淘气却再也不会欢笑的孩子沐浴英格兰的阳光和雨露。

“请给我点时间，父亲，军队的事您也知道，并不是说走就能走的。”他又一次采取了缓兵之计。

每次都是相同的伎俩。侯爵明白阿代尔斐尔不愿意离开他的“喷火”，可他和妻子更不舍得他们如今唯一的儿子。以他的人脉和关系，完全可以直接让伦敦给阿代尔斐尔下达调令，强行将他带离空军基地送去总部的办公室，但他清楚自己儿子的性格，这么做的后果同样是失去他。

阿代尔斐尔见父亲不再说话，知道自己的逃避策略暂时成功了，于是不失时机地提出，“天快要黑了，我们还是早点回去吧。”

但是半夜的时候，阿代尔斐尔再次来到了墓园。他从书房的窗子翻出来，避开值夜仆人的视线，一个人走过夜晚无人的十字路，去找他的哥哥和弟弟，跟他们聊了些生活琐事，不可避免地还有这场战争。

晚风中树木和花朵在窃窃私语，清浅的月光于后半夜变得明亮，同时照拂着死者冰冷的墓碑与活人有温度的脸庞。谢弗洛顿家的三兄弟在这静谧的月色里团聚，阿代尔斐尔坐在兄长和弟弟中间，直到快天明时才依依不舍地站起身，与兄长和弟弟告别。十字架前的草叶在微风里摩擦作响，新生的和枯萎的混合在一起，年长与年幼的拥抱在一起，彼此不分地冲他挥手。

阿代尔斐尔身披黎明最后的星光回到庄园，照原路翻进书房，蹑手蹑脚地走进卧室，然后在清晨踏出房门，按时下楼享用早餐，装作他整夜都在房间里安睡。

“去伦敦总部的事，希望你能够认真考虑。”侯爵在餐桌上语重心长，看了眼他满脸不舍的妻子。

侯爵夫人咳嗽了几声，没说出什么话。她并非游离于战争和政治之外的村妇，所受的教育更令她理解荣誉和责任对一个贵族青年的意义，可她同时也是个饱受丧子之苦的不幸母亲，她想不出该怎么劝仅剩的儿子离开危险的前线，只有眼睛里勉强没有掉下来的泪水替她表达祈愿。

阿代尔斐尔从父母热切的期望中逃回比金山基地时已经是下午，他习惯性地先去了趟指挥室，好跟进基地这几天的情况。接线员告诉他，有个美国人从海威科姆基地打来电话，自称库尔西昂少尉。大概十分钟后，他又从收发室取走一封落款与前述相同的信，是早上刚送到基地的。

“亲爱的阿代尔斐尔。”让勒努在信上如此称呼他，黑色墨水写成的字母自动变作话语萦绕耳畔，时隔十六个月后，阿代尔斐尔又一次听到了熟悉的声音，希望以令人怀念的温暖在他的心里酝酿着崭新的光明，好像夏天时分从蒙着雾气的山峦背后探出头的红日，预示着蔚蓝色的苍穹上即将有的灿烂云色。

信可以等会再慢慢看的，早已失去耐心的双腿催促着他迈步。阿代尔斐尔以最快的速度匆忙扫完信余下的部分，将那张单薄却有着沉甸甸份量的纸重新装进信封，将脸上按捺不住的笑容控制在不引人注意的弧线内，朝着刚从那出来不久的指挥室走去，楼梯旁边的有部黑色的公共电话机，他从未使用过，此时却在他的脑海里闪光。

“请帮我接海威科姆基地。”阿代尔斐尔握着话筒，声音听起来十分平淡，与他的狂热的心跳形成鲜明的对比。

漫长的几秒后，听筒里传来慵懒的声音，带着一个呵欠意犹未尽的尾叹，“这里是皇家空军海威科姆基地，请问致电事由？”

“我是比金山基地的谢弗洛顿少校，”阿代尔斐尔的手指在微微颤抖，春日的喜讯如温暖的溪流，融化了他内里高筑的坚冰，发出凌汛一般的喧嚣和战栗，不管是什么样的原因导致他一年多没有收到信，事到如今也都不重要了，“我有点过去遗留的旧事需要找库尔西昂少尉商议，他过去曾在比金山基地服役，现在调到你们这边了。”

“库尔西昂少尉？”对面重复了一遍，短暂地确认着什么，纸张与手指摩擦出枯叶般的声音，结束这噪音的人声听起来机械而刻板，“很抱歉，长官，库尔西昂少尉参加了昨天前往汉堡的护航任务，却没能顺利返回基地，具体情况还在确认中，所以……”

那个人应该还说了些什么的，但所有的声音都在阿代尔斐尔的耳边熄灭。世界忽然安静下来，只余茫然空洞的心跳，好像落在机翼上的雨点，规律而冰冷。阿代尔斐尔张着嘴，发不出声音。骤然失去温度的春季阳光如寒潮般刺骨，将他的身体冻得僵硬，呼吸停滞了，缺氧令他的大脑空白一片。

“您还在吗，长官？”对面不知何时说完了，很久没有收到回音，于是只好问。

“没有返航是什么意思？”阿代尔斐尔调整了呼吸，竭力克制住情绪，“可以告诉我当时的情况吗？”

“报告上说是坠毁，”对面回答，停了几秒，然后继续，“库尔西昂少尉驾驶的P51战机在缠斗中被一架Me 109的残骸击中，尾部断裂脱落，他的战友目击到爆炸，飞行员没有跳伞，这就是全部的情况。很遗憾，长官，恐怕您的事得另找他人处理了。”

“好的，我知道了。”阿代尔斐尔攥紧电话，闭上眼睛。

对方不确定地询问他是否还有想要确认的细节，是否需要找来库尔西昂少尉的长官，或是他的僚机飞行员。

阿代尔斐尔摇头，表示不用，余下的对话机械得全凭条件反射，每一个字都在抽走他的力量。

终于挂上电话后，他浑身瘫软地靠在角落。石灰墙蒙上了他黑色的影子，而他的脸色却被刷得苍白。

他躺在宿舍的床上完整地看了一遍那封信。

应是担心被人无意间窥见内容，让勒努从头至尾没有任何直白的表达，只回忆了比金山基地的跑道和机库旁边的路，还有食堂的饭菜和休息室的热水房，最多的篇幅留给了肯特郡淡紫色的晨曦和玫瑰色的日暮。字里行间看起来只不过是一位回到故地的美国飞行员在与他的英国朋友打招呼，只有一起分享过那些时光的人，才能读懂其中每一处细节暗含的回忆和思念。

过往的时光是多么美好，可随着记忆的回溯逆流而上涌进心里的，却是刀割般绵密锥心的刺痛，好像光脚踩在漂浮着冰碴的溪水里，鲜血想要流出被割破的皮肤，却又被生生地冻在血管里，淤塞成一种无可消解的窒闷与钝痛。

阿代尔斐尔在悲伤与懊悔迟来的后劲中想起，他和让勒努曾经有机会分享最后的幸福，在美国人离开比金山基地前，在那个寒冷的圣诞节前夕，他们本可以有那么十几天，可以沉浸在相爱且彼此心意相通的快意里。可他却放任自己植根于中学时代的那点可笑的神经质毁掉了他们本可拥有的珍贵时光。不仅如此，他还将猜忌和怀疑变成鸡毛与沥青，冷酷地抹黑了那个无辜的只是爱着他的人，用最刻薄恶毒的话语伤害他，逃掉他想邀请自己跳的那支最后的舞，吝啬得连一个告别的吻都不肯给。

所以这就是上帝的惩罚，将他没能好好珍惜的人带去美丽的没有战乱的天堂，留他这个罪人独自在人间承受思念和忏悔的折磨。命运更是残忍得如同一个酷爱恶作剧的毒妇，装作仁慈地将世界上最好的那个人带回到他咫尺之处，只是为了让他更深刻地品尝失之交臂的苦酒。

海威科姆基地离斯坦莫尔车程很近，如果早些知道让勒努在那，本可以趁晚上的时间到那边去一趟。为什么我这几天就没想到往比金山基地打个电话呢？阿代尔斐尔睁着失焦的眼睛，在近似于溺水的窒息中尝试呼吸，肺部发出艰涩的擦音，好像有许许多多的丝线在里面崩断。

房间里的光逐渐黯淡下去，桌椅和柜子变成看不清的深灰色影子，在地板和墙壁上蔓延。床头柜最底下的门忽然被打开，阿代尔斐尔拼命地在里面翻找着，最后在角落里碰到一隅柔软。是那副被让勒努吻过的飞行手套，差一点被主人气恼地丢掉，却最终被幸运地遗忘。

阿代尔斐尔将那副手套贴在胸前，翻了个身，将脸埋进枕头里，皮革的气味灌进他的鼻腔，带着游丝般的古龙水味。兔子殿下坐在床边，垂着头怜悯地看着他。断断续续的呜咽声飘荡在暮色消逝后仅有星光的黑暗里，这个夜晚注定漫长且理所当然的会很寒冷，可是这一次，不会有人从走廊的窗户里跳进来安慰他了。


	19. Chapter 19

风声。蒙大拿的森林在日光下飒飒作响，云雀展翅窜出草丛，朝着树冠的最高处飞去。让勒努追逐着鸟儿的歌声，爬上最高大笔直的那棵松树，一对并连的树枝在上方伸出来，对远方灰蓝色的大海敞开双臂，也慷慨地将他接纳到怀抱里。

然而蒙大拿是看不见海的，只有缎带一样蜿蜒的河流和宝石般倒映着阳光的湖泊，让勒努站在树枝上思考这其中的不合理之处。脚下潮湿粗糙的树皮忽然变得滚烫，好像踩着一块烧红的钢板。他想跳下去，发现地面不知何时变得遥远，森林里所有的树木都在他的下方，细小得好像羊绒毯上的纤维。

海水凶猛地涌起来，迎面扑向他，冰冷的浪花拍在他的脸上，将视野染成血红色，甜而咸的液体灌满他的鼻腔，填充进他的整个身体，好像铅水一般沉重，拖着他朝无边无际的黑暗里沉没。麻木的嘴唇动了动，拼凑起几个听不见的音节，虚无的视野里忽然出现一抹玫瑰色的光，记忆中最美丽的晚霞如墨水般渲染开，灰紫色的云层里现出朦胧的轮廓，好像皎洁的明月，却有着他熟悉的脸庞。

阿代尔斐尔。让勒努喊着这个名字，黑夜仿佛被惊醒，耳边传来嘈杂的人声，说着他听不懂的话，是德国人，话音里夹杂着惊呼和焦虑，不会是国防军，也不会是盖世太保。

让勒努费力地睁开眼睛，能动的只有右边眼睑，视野被削去一道边，不知是黎明还是黄昏的惨淡光线照进他的瞳仁，仅能视物的那只，另一只眼睛上蒙着纱布，一时半会儿判断不出眼球还在不在里面。从炸碎的机舱掉进湖里的美国人不敢相信自己还活着，他方才还以为自己死了，并且被粗心的上帝丢去德国人那边的天堂。

适应后视野渐渐明晰起来，对面的墙壁上挂着猎枪，这年头几乎家家都有，可以用来补足被弹坑毁掉的农田没能提供的给养，还可以对付从天上掉下来的战斗机飞行员，但对让勒努来说是不需要了，他虚弱得就连一个五岁小孩都可以拿刀割断他的动脉。

房间里大概有六七个人，最中间是一位中年妇人，有着宣传画上常见的德国妻子丰满的胸脯，着油腻的碎花围裙手里拿着汤勺。一个年轻的女孩站在她身边，应是她的女儿，扎成辫子的卷发下是警惕的棕色眼睛。一个缺了左臂的青年在前面，将她保护在身后，手里握着另一把枪，枪口斜朝着地面，却对着床边。还有一对年幼的双胞胎男孩，看起来大约三岁，还不懂事，满眼好奇朝这边张望，站在床边的老人看起来是个医生，身上带着消毒水的味道，和他保持着一米的距离，观察着陌生的美国飞行员，同时防着他从床上忽然跳起来拧断他的脖子。

“谢谢。”让勒努仅会很少的德语，他不确定对方是否能听清，于是以更慢的语速重复了一遍，这次追加了称呼“先生”，用的是法语，没有人不喜欢听别人用法语叫自己先生，他希望那本书没有骗他。

老人说了些什么，超出让勒努所会的那不到十个单词的德语范畴，他一个字也听不懂，只好摇摇头，露出无奈的苦笑。或许对方在告诉他，为什么要救他。可事实远比原因重要，身下躺着的这张床铺是比冰冷的湖底更安全的卧处，他们让他在这里醒来，而不是沉在水里喂鱼，在这人和人互相为敌的年代里，已是莫大的恩慈，所以他继续说，“谢谢，先生。”

没有左臂的年轻人走过来，空荡荡的袖管幽灵一样随着他的步履飘动，他用生硬的德语发音，“美国人？飞行员？”

让勒努点了下头，却没能说出更多的话，寥寥几个单词已经使他的嗓子不堪重负，喉咙里烧灼得像干涸的沙漠，他在回忆里搜寻德语的“水”该怎么说，没学过，于是只好说了英语。

对方显然是听懂了，清水很快被送进他的口中。看来德语和英语的距离并没有想的那么遥远，让勒努抬起头来，挤出一个疲惫的微笑：德国人和美国人也是。

国防军是七日之后来的，这是个不起眼的小村落，孤零零地藏在森林深处，旁边有一个湖，远离边境也没什么军事设施，但征兵的年龄范围又一次扩大了，所以他们来这搜罗适龄青年上前线。

让勒努被交到了他们手中，老人对领头的说了些话，反复地强调着“美国人”和“飞行员”这样的要素，听起来像是在为赏金增添筹码，亦或是为了他的命：国防军通常将重伤员直接打死，以省去搬运和救治的麻烦。

双胞胎站在床边，被母亲骂骂咧咧地抱走。在过去的七天里让勒努曾抚摸过他们柔嫩的脸颊，母亲和他们的姐姐都没有反对，但在国防军怀疑一切的眼皮子底下，他只能假装害怕这屋子里的所有人，就像他在这里受过很多苦一样。

被推攘着离开小屋时，让勒努回头看了眼妇人和女孩，希望她们明白这是感谢，为了煮热的菜汤和没放盐却足够松软的土豆泥。然后他挺直腰板，努力不去注意肋骨和腹部抗议的疼痛，朝着路边的小卡车走去，装作轻松地翻上后箱。上次在别人面前演戏还是小学二年级的事情，他扮演一个在南北战争里受伤的联邦军人，躺在担架上被同学们抬来抬去差点真的阵亡，而现在，他必须扮演一个伤愈如初的健常人，免得被半路上打死丢进树丛。

国防军在林子外边设有一个办公处，到那后让勒努被扔进一间没有窗的小屋，里面有一张桌子，上面叠着几张白纸，还有一个墨水瓶，背后是一张椅子，坐着一个干瘦的国防军军官。让勒努被铐在另一把椅子上，两个士兵一左一右地按着他的肩。一定是我的演技太高超的缘故，让勒努苦中作乐地想，他们难道真以为我还有力气从椅子上起来给他们一顿老拳。

“让勒努·库尔西昂少尉，美国第八航空大队飞行员。”桌子背后的德国人说的是英语，带着浓重的德国口音，生硬得好像子弹打在铁板上。

“是。”让勒努尽量明朗地回答，将肺部的喘息拉长变成轻微的呼吸，不让他们看出自己其实快要散架，那几名国防军搬运他的方式就像对待一袋番薯。但审讯室地板上的血滴引来军官厌恶的目光，那是他还没来得及愈合的伤口在路上崩开的缘故。

军官叽里呱啦地说了些什么，让勒努听不懂，心里生出不祥的预感，再也支撑不住地垂下头，只能通过咬舌头来保持最后的清醒。浑浑噩噩间，他被架到另一个房间，躺着，有医生过来，给他包扎了伤口，还缝了针，打了止疼剂，或许还有别的什么药。让勒努不知道自己有哪里值得他们大费周章，除了写在手册上的名字和部队番号外他什么都提供不了，即使他们用那些可怕的刑具将他的大脑挖出来切片放到显微镜下，也不会找到任何有用的情报。

等德国人终于发现他没什么价值，将他移交到战俘营时，让勒努的伤已经好到大概率不会因此而死的程度。

这间战俘营坐落在某个让勒努没听过的城市郊外，里面关押的全是盟军的飞行员，有美国人、加拿大人，更多的是英国人，热闹得就像同乡会，俘虏们乐此不疲地炫耀着自己的战绩，还有开过的“最好的飞机”。

才戴了不到一个月的少尉肩章为让勒努在铁丝网里赢得了较好的待遇，甚至他的伤势也被特别的考虑，每顿饭多块午餐肉，尽管不怎么可口，可也是肉。

这间战俘营的生活条件好得令人不安，食物理论上是匮乏的，所以饭菜单调乏味，但最差的时候也能吃个半饱，偶尔还能寻到些活物避着看守们的视线偷偷补充蛋白质，床铺破旧潮湿散发着霉味，可到底每个人都有两米见方可以平躺，日子冗长沉闷而且难熬，好像遗弃在阁楼上落满灰尘的晦涩长篇，怎么也翻不到尽头，却不是让勒努在来这里的路上想象的充满劳役和酷刑的人间地狱，如果硬要形容的话，这里像个简陋的荣军疗养院，无所事事的美国人甚至跟英国人展开了一场足球友谊赛，担任裁判的是德国看守，胜负不言而喻，但也没人在乎。

“你们应该感谢第三帝国空军的宽容，”比赛的哨音里，有个德国人走到让勒努身边，穿着纳粹空军的制服，肩章显示他是个上尉，说着流利的法语，“如果落到盖世太保手里，像你这样的伤员，连三秒都活不了。”

让勒努随意地笑了下，目光礼貌地看向对方，却落在军官身后“不许吃猫”的木牌上，他并不仇恨德国，他同情所有身不由己置身于这场战争中的人，但身在囹圄中还要对挂着纳粹领章的敌人说谢谢，这怎么想都太诡异了，好在德国人也并没有指望他这么做，所以他只是微笑，出于照顾对方心情的考虑，没有告诉那个看起来和他一样年轻的军官：其实这里已经没有猫了，下一步会灭绝的将是狗。

德国飞行员偶尔会来战俘营跟盟军的飞行员“交流经验”，坐在树荫下争辩哪家的飞机更优越，用石块在沙地上画简易的示意图，看守们并不会阻拦他们交换物件，战俘营里许多飞行员手上握有一整页德国飞行员的姓名和地址，而对方那边留下的讯息只会更多。

这样的日子没持续太长的时间，似乎有什么事情让德国空勤们变得忙碌，到了五月末的时候就不再有德国飞行员来，俘虏们半开玩笑地猜测:他们说不定全都见了马克思。

六月初的时候，就连战俘营的看守也变少了，越狱时有发生，即使发现有人跑了，看守们也只会到附近巡逻一圈，看不见人影就回来，把追捕的任务交给路上巡逻的国防军和盖世太保。

外面一定发生了大事。

不仅是让勒努，所有的俘虏都是这么想的，可是他们被隔绝在消息之外，并不知道诺曼底的海滩已经被那场注定载入史册的酣战永远地改变了沙砾的成分。


	20. Chapter 20

“你们的空军呢？”

无数的宣传页上都写着这句话，像雪片一样洒向诺曼底海岸，一些落到大西洋里，将层层叠叠的浪花染得更白，一些被风吹到位于陆地更深处的城镇，数量多得足以铺满每一条战壕潮湿的泥地面。

此种场景似曾相识，四年前的夏天，在敦刻尔克，天空中得意飞翔的纳粹战机也投放了相同的喊话，但这一次不同，黑白色的宣传页上句子换成了德语。

“你们的空军呢？”阿代尔斐尔在座舱里轻笑，这是他执行过的任务中最轻松的一次，碧蓝如洗的天空中根本不见纳粹战机的影子，只有棉花糖般柔软的薄云变幻着形状。陪伴盟军的战机飞翔的，只有追逐鱼群的海鸥和信天翁，巡逻任务闲适得好像前往郊外的自驾游，唯一的缺憾是不能停下来欣赏风景。

在这两万英尺的蓝天上，法兰西辽阔的疆域尽收眼底，山川与河流浓缩成沙盘上的一块崎岖地。布列塔尼半岛的轮廓延伸到大西洋里，像个不规则的三叉戟，南边的海岸是一条斜线，如果在陆地上画出它的延伸，将会切掉法兰西的大约四分之一，然后与另一条海岸相连。在这视野开阔的苍穹之上，可以依稀辨清陆地上港口的位置。

“你看到了吗，让勒努，那里就是马赛。”正是薰衣草盛开的季节，整个普罗旺斯的空气里一定都是芬芳的，只可惜从这里看不见那连绵的紫色。阿代尔斐尔望着自己放在操纵杆上的手，在高空的寒意里温暖他的是那双被让勒努吻过的手套。他不是库尔西昂少尉的亲属，没有资格去海威科姆基地收拾他的遗物，除了那些信件外，这双有些磨旧的手套便是故人留给他的唯一纪念。

聊以安慰的是他收藏的来自让勒努的信件在这个夏天变成了复数，不知哪个技艺高超的下水道工疏通了大西洋上阻塞已久的邮路，堆积在各处的信件纷纷找到了归处，落到阿代尔斐尔手里的是一整盒。信封有新有旧，邮票被磨得褪了色，牛皮纸被捆扎的橡皮筋勒出破损的缺口，露出有些受潮的陈旧信纸，还有没能及时送达的心意与思念。

让勒努曾经说过，蒙大拿有一条白色的悬崖，滋养这处奇观的不是海，而是下面那条清澈的河流。印第安人会在上面泛舟，他们掌握着用一根原木制造小船的本领，划船同样需要技巧，否则会失去平衡被倒扣在水里。直到阿代尔斐尔将那些漂亮的明信片拿在手里，他才明白为何初次来到比金山的那天，让勒努会说这里的风景令他想起家乡，因为的确是太像了！

寄信的地址变过好几次，从佛罗里达到阿肯色，然后是佐治亚，执着的美国人每到新地方都立即给阿代尔斐尔写信，尽管从来都没有回，甚至无法确定收信人是否在世。每一方邮票都贴得规规整整，好像排列着等待检阅的士兵，可以看出往它们背后涂胶水的人是多么郑重，他是如此地希冀着奇迹某天降临，带给他世界上最令人喜乐的福音。

收到这盒信的最初时日，阿代尔斐尔几乎每天都在假设自己是让勒努，一遍又一遍地在脑海里拼凑他再也没有机会求证的感受和想法。

他一定很难过，以为我还在生气，所以不愿意回信。这么多的信，竟然一封都没突破大西洋的封锁，换成谁都会觉得这是个拙劣的借口，就好像我那时也固执地认为他在骗我，作为队长怎么可能不知道自己要回家。可事情偏偏就是这样发生了，没有传达的调令，没有收到的邮件，真相有时听起来比谎言还难以采信。

希望他在最后的时刻没有很痛苦。

阿代尔斐尔眺望了一眼地平线，摘下风镜擦干里面凝结的泪水。如果此时云层里突然有敌机俯冲下来，这个动作必然会导致他来不及反应，但今天无疑是个特殊的日子，单薄的云层透彻，蔚蓝的天幕一览无遗，德国人并没有来。

最好永远都不要来。

阿代尔斐尔一推操纵杆，“喷火”在海天之间划出一个漂亮的半圆，朝着大西洋的另一边飞去，泰晤士河口清晰地呈现在彼岸，多佛的白色悬崖好像一条珍珠项链，比金山基地的跑道敞亮地迎接他归来，起落架放下的瞬间，年轻的爵位继承人第一次有了凯旋的感觉。

这是阿代尔斐尔整个军旅生涯中与比金山基地的最后交集。几次任务之后，他便被总部调往南安普顿的空军基地，那里是盟军重要的中转码头，在诺曼底登陆后更成为最重要的物资枢纽。垂死挣扎的德国人把仅剩的空中力量都投入到了这里，炮弹的密集程度不亚于四年前的伦敦，轰炸持续的时间也更加长久，田地里的弹坑一直到年底才鲜有增加。等到防空警报终于不再响起时，这座千年古城里所有的历史遗迹都几近乌有，连座稍微有些年代的教堂都没有剩下。

英国人牢记着这笔仇，连同之前伦敦的、考文垂的、乃至整个英格兰的血债，全都记在白厅那些并不由纸张装订的记事本里，只要一拍脑袋就能毫无遗漏地倒出来。

1945显然是个销账的好年份，至少对皇家空军而言如此，曾经为家园被毁而愤怒的空中骑士们将无数的炸弹扔到德国的腹地，失去亲人的德国妇女们所流的泪，正是她们的丈夫和儿子曾经让英国的姑娘们流过的。

“让勒努一定不赞成这样的事。”阿代尔斐尔望着废墟中仅剩的大教堂，那个善良的美国人认为民众是无辜的，哪怕其中某几个正用机关枪瞄准他的座驾，他也坚持说那是派他们来的政治家们的错。

文化遗产是属于全人类的，不该成为战争的牺牲品。如果那个人此刻在云端，看到下面这惨烈景况，恐怕会蹙着眉这么抱怨。

看来我被你传染得不轻呢。阿代尔斐尔自嘲着，打开了无线电，“不要瞄准德累斯顿圣母教堂，盟军还需要它作为地标。”

“明白。”无线电里很快传来回答，没有人质疑这么做的理由，服从是军人的天职。

只可惜，并不是所有编队都听谢弗洛顿少校指挥，德累斯顿显然也不具有汉堡那么好的运气。历史选择了圣母堂，可使她被更多人所知的，不是她的完好，而是她的损毁。

仅仅过了不到十分钟，几枚炸弹落在圣母堂侧面，巨大的冲击波卷起黑色的烟尘，火光冲天，阿代尔斐尔眼睁睁地看着圣母堂的侧楼在轰隆声中垮塌，两百多年历史的古老建筑离析了一角，心跳和脉搏传来的震颤使他十指扣紧，就像见证圣母玛利亚本人的哀恸一样。紧接着又是几声爆炸，黑色的浓烟与刺眼的光柱在废墟上翻滚，修建于上上世纪的德累斯顿圣母堂卸下皇冠，匍匐在满地的断壁残垣中，圣洁的白色墙壁化为肮脏的污泥，与她守护的城市与人民同命运。

明明是敌国，却依然令人悲伤。这种报复到底有什么意义？

阿代尔斐尔关上无线电，暗自叹了口气。

在这个一切都充满希望的春天，被夷为平地的敌国城市上空，皇家空军去年新晋的王牌飞行员第一次对这场战争感到厌倦。

是时候回家了。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结

每个曾参与反法西斯战争并且幸运地活到最后的军人，在1945年的夏天都多少有种胜利者的骄傲。

盟军的士兵砍掉了柏林街头所有的纳粹旗帜，收音机里循环播放着德国无条件投降的消息，配以过节般喜庆欢乐的旋律。柏林的苍穹之下再也不见身披黑色十字的鹰，市郊的所有空军基地都停满了盟军的战机，灰白色的机头昂扬，好像衔着胜利桂冠的鸽群。

让勒努望着镜子里穿着军礼服的青年，在阿尔特斯训练基地时的那种陌生感再度袭来，理论上来说他已经不再是军人了，却还得再为军方发挥最后的余热，扮演一个为全人类的幸福光荣负伤并因此获得荣誉的拟退伍军人。比起无聊的宴会和紧绷的军礼服，他更希望这份荣誉能体现在抚恤金里。

被风镜碎片划伤的右眼侥幸没有被摘除，却彻底成为了摆设，留在原处的唯一价值就是省去玻璃假眼的花费。随着夜幕在这只眼睛里降临，他的飞行生涯也宣告结束。尽管他的座驾早已坠毁沉没在湖底，可他还是花了一天的时间与停机坪上的战机告别，属于他的那只鸟已经无处可寻，于是只能向滋养它的整个春天挥手说再见。

明天他就要钻进某架运输机臃肿的肚子里回到美国，等待他的是一张曾经服役过的证明和一笔不算多的伤残军人补助，还有蒙大拿多半还是原来那老样子的小镇，以及坚持厨师是世界上最伟大职业的父亲和不爱发表意见的母亲。

这样“光明”的前景真令人没有庆祝的心情，让勒努在这辈子住过的最漂亮的房间里犹豫了好久，最终决定还是不要辜负他们发给自己的这身军礼服，一针一线可都是纳税人的钱。

由于不确定那串绶带到底该挂在哪颗扣子上，他不得不花了些时间挨个尝试，这让他比大部分宾客到场的时间晚，正好跳过冗长无聊的演说和祝酒词，直接来到了自助餐和酒会部分。

让勒努扫了一圈，没见到几个认识的人，于是要了一杯酒，在角落里寻了个舒适的沙发，一边欣赏开花的椴树，一边思考今后的打算。如果有办法挣到足够学费的钱，他想为自己弄一个大学文凭，具体念什么专业还没想好，或许会飞机有关，在空军服役的经历会让他的申请更容易被学校接受。

最大的问题仍然是钱。让勒努要了第二杯酒，或许是终于获得自由的缘故，这里的酒喝起来格外沁人心脾，带着一种令人想起旧时光的奇妙魔法，带着他的思绪越过大西洋，重新回到肯特郡玫瑰色的天空下。

他依然思念着阿代尔斐尔，固执地相信那美丽的青年肯定还活着，却又没有任何办法确认这一点。离开战俘营之后，让勒努花了很多功夫打探那个人的消息，军部只接受家属和上级的寻人申请，于是他拜托里面认识的英国军官帮自己留意，得到的消息是谢弗洛顿上尉所在的中队一年前就更换了驻地，更多的信息只能等这位好心人回英国才能查阅，可让勒努马上就要离开欧洲，等不到那时候。

坎特伯雷会祝福她的孩子的。让勒努向着空气举杯，阿代尔斐尔从未在记忆里褪色的样貌浮现在他的眼前，长久地定格，却奇异地并未被阳光穿透，分明地凝固在视野之中，线条清晰而真实，与心里自动勾勒的轮廓重合，严丝合缝。

短暂的不可思议的错愕后，让勒努的视线穿过宴会厅里的人群，难以置信地落在阳光正透进来的落地窗前。阿代尔斐尔就站立在那雕花的白窗下，庭院里厚重的树影斜斜地披在他的肩头，好像一条灰色垂地的斗篷，阳光调皮地穿过树叶的缝隙，亲吻着他的脸颊，健康的蜂蜜色皮肤上淌着流光，和梦里的人一样美丽。

几位漂亮的姑娘围着谢弗洛顿少校，像是在听他讲故事，或许是关于战争的，也可能是关于英格兰和肯特郡，青春热情的笑声穿过碰杯的人群，听起来就像黄莺般悦耳。

让勒努躲在墙壁的阴影里，远远地看着站在阳光下的人，像清晨苏醒的人凝望昨夜逝去的梦。他曾经为了见到这个人费尽千辛万苦，可现在思念的人就在眼前，腿却像灌了铅般沉重，一步也迈不过去，身体僵硬得好像块石头，朝着沙发里深陷。他深呼吸了几口，将杯中酒饮尽，转身朝着院子里走去——已经确认了最想知道的事情，没有必要再打扰那个人的生活。

阿代尔斐尔正说到他跟两架“百舌鸟”的遭遇，谈笑间不经意地举杯，阳光洒在鲜红的液面上，弧形的玻璃映出一袭转身离去的背影，混迹在言笑晏晏的人群中，还没等他看清便消失了，恍然一个来自过去的鬼魂。

“抱歉失陪。”扔下这句话，阿代尔斐尔像失了魂般，径直地穿过人群，在狭长的走廊里追寻视网膜上那片残像飘走的方向，军靴踩过铺着彩色大理石的地面，顾不得声响有多么失礼，他只害怕失去那个很可能只是看错的影子。

“让勒努！”在庭院里耀目的阳光下，他追寻到了幽灵来不及消失的轮廓，过于激动的心情使他的声音沙哑，只是不到百米的一段路，却令他气喘吁吁，仿佛已经走了很远。

被呼唤的人站住脚步，细长的影子跟随着他，不是鬼魂也不是幽灵。阿代尔斐尔快步走过去，从背后扣住被军礼服衬得棱角分明的肩，触摸到的是带有温度的实物，他迫不及待地将对方的身体扳朝自己，想确认那张脸的模样，却在熟悉的脸庞上看到一道可怕的伤疤，穿过因蒙着灰霾而呈现粉色的右眼，“你的眼睛——！”

“被风镜的碎片划的，”让勒努抬起手，又很快垂下，分别的时间太长，竟不知道该如何向故人打招呼，“没事，还剩一只，还能看见你。”

“我还以为你……”阿代尔斐尔像个孩子那样将头埋进对方的肩窝，军礼服坚硬的领章和绶带扣戳着他的脸，却浑然不觉得疼，也不管这通往花园的小径是否会有人经过，抬起头来吻了他死而复生的心上人，重又扎进久违的怀抱里。

这份热情令让勒努一时难以反应，碰了碰阿代尔斐尔的卷发，手指滑落到颤抖的肩上，没有握紧，却轻轻地隔开两人间的距离。

阿代尔斐尔将这误解为冷淡，抬起头来，盯着他仅剩的眼睛，沉声问：“你爱上别人了？”

同样也成为了军官的美国人摇头，“战俘营里可不会有什么艳遇。”他执起阿代尔斐尔的手，快速地环视四周，吻了一下，然后拉着流泪的英国人离开花园的小径，来到侧面挂着铁锁的小厅，玻璃门外面有一道走廊，方形的石柱遮挡住狭窄隐蔽的空间。

他们在石雕天使像翅膀的阴影下拥吻，椴树飒飒作响的枝叶淹没他们的轻喘和布料摩擦的声音。军乐团的演奏从窗户里飘出来，是一首缓慢的适合跳舞的民歌，他们在这悠扬的旋律里互相抱着转了几圈。让勒努胸前的绶带在久违的亲昵中掉下来，挂在前襟上好像条金色的藤蔓，他还是没有找对正确的扣子。

阿代尔斐尔将让勒努的绶带绕在手指上，轻轻地拉扯着，又慢慢地松开，重新挂上去时，他发现绶带的曲线跟先前根本不一样，但眼下不是纠结这个的时候，“到我的宿舍去？”他提议，“德国人的空军基地现在归我们了，离这里半小时步程。”

没有回答，让勒努握着阿代尔斐尔的手凑到唇边，逐个地亲吻着被操纵杆和油门磨出薄茧的指尖，好让思考和沉默不显得太突兀和漫长，风与树叶的呢喃填充了无言的几秒钟，良久之后，他才重新望回阿代尔斐尔的瞳仁，“我明天就要回美国了。”他眨了眨几乎看不见光的那只眼睛，“战争对我来说已经结束了。”

“那我们呢？”阿代尔斐尔抓着他的领子问，“也一样吗？”

让勒努叹了口气，“我不确定什么时候才能有机会再来英国。”

“我可以等，”阿代尔斐尔毫不犹豫地说，眼睛里亮晶晶的，好像星辰在湖水里闪耀，“等多久都可以，”他花了几秒的停顿来调整呼吸 ，“只要你向我保证，你会来。”

坎特伯雷保佑，但愿我能在英国找到份合适的工作。让勒努替阿代尔斐尔擦干泪水，安抚地笑着说，“我想我的抚恤金是足够买一张到英国的船票的。”又谨慎地补充，“但我得先安顿好父母，这需要些时间，我会尽快，你只管为我祈祷航船别又撞上冰山。”

为这个并不好笑的玩笑，阿代尔斐尔瞪了他一眼，“那就这么说定了？”

让勒努竖起手指，像他们约好要一起活下去的那日，在阿代尔斐尔面前晃了晃。

破涕为笑的英国青年很快伸手勾住，用力地拉下一下，“那现在呢？”他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“我的建议是，去我的房间，而不是在这里为蚊子提供美餐。”

让勒努根本没有拒绝的余地，因为下一秒阿代尔斐尔就拉着他走出了天使翅膀的荫蔽，来到柏林温暖舒适的阳光下。

他们踏着人工铺成的鹅卵石路朝着几天之前还插着纳粹旗帜的空军基地走去，平行的两条影子在地面上紧靠，与垂着头的百合花与盛放的玫瑰重叠，融进花园里这个永远不会被忘记的夏天。


End file.
